Random Lesson
by K.Friskey
Summary: When three girls join the organization, learning stupid lessons out of their own stupidity can they really complete their real mission? AxelXOC RoxasXOC SoraXOC! Colab with ME and Miss Hiem! Yoai in later chapters!
1. How to make a bad impression

**NOTE:: This story is a collaboration of Nami-chan and Miss Hiem, we do not own KH or any of the characters, we do own Mine and Nami, they are our own characters.**

**2 NOTE:: Mine is pronounced, **_**'**_**Mee-nay'**

-Random Lesson-

Lesson 1: How to Make a Bad Impression…

Nami and Mine sat at the plain white desk with a black symbol representing something. A man with silver hair sat on the other side and eyed the two girls making them feel very uncomfortable.

"Welcome to Organization Xlll ladies" The two girls nodded in silence, "my name is Xemnas, and I am your superior." Mine had a piece of paper and a pen and quickly started to scribble something down. She quickly tapped Nami on the leg, Nami quickly glanced over and took the piece of paper Mine handed her. She quickly opened it, while watching Xemnas making sure he wasn't watching. She quickly opened the note and started to giggle. The note read:

_Hey if you switch the letters in Xemnas around you get MANSEX LOL LOL!!! HE'S A PERV!!_

Nami soon burst out into laughing fits followed by Mine. Xemnas eyed them suspiciously,

"What is so funny ladies?" The girls stopped quickly, but Nami had to muffle her giggles, but burst out into more laughing fits and Mine burst into laughter as well. Xemnas was getting annoyed and ready to kick them out, when mini angel Xemnas popped up on his shoulder.

"Xemnas think about what your about to do…I mean look at them, they are way too cute" Xemnas quickly looked at the two girls, Nami had blonde hair with pink highlights, wearing it down to her waist. Her eyes were bright pink and cheerful. While Mine had black hair with green highlights landing just a bit higher than her lower back. Her neon green eyes mesmerizing. The angel on his shoulder nudged his neck, "common we pervey angels have to stick together y'know." Suddenly devil Xemnas appear on his other shoulder.

"Once again I have to agree with cross dressing boy over there, but forget about thinking it over, just do them already" Xemnas thought it over a bit, then the angel broke his train of thought.

"We shouldn't do that yet but rather get them comfortable first and used to you talking to yourself..."

Xemnas nodded in agreement and said yes.

"Umm Xemnas...sir, what are you nodding your head at?" Nami asked in a frightened voice. Mine stared at him with wide eyes. Xemnas coughed into his hand and ran to a closet in the room. Nami and Mine sat there for a minute waiting. Xemnas walked back out with two black outfits.

"Here these are your uniforms there is a room you can change in just out side my office." The girls looked at each other, then at what they were wearing.

"What so we can't wear our clothes ever again?" Nami asked sadly looking at her black pants with pink at the bottom in slits her black tank top with pink fish nets on her arms. Mine looked at her baggy green pants, green t-shirt, and green vest with black pockets all over it (very Sora Roxas like)

"No I am afraid not, and anyways I made these myself" Xemnas said gleefully. Mine eyed him suspiciously.

"Why not?" Xemnas stared at her,

"Well we are an organization, and we must all match." he handed the girls their uniforms and they both left to go and change. While they were getting changed, Xemnas waited at his desk and watched his little fantasies come to life in his Xemnas theater in his head.

'_Nami and Mine were changing into the outfits, _

"_Umm Mine how do put this thing on???" Nami asked confused looking at the coat. Mine rolled her eyes. She walked up behind Nami and pressed their bodies together, as she zipped the coat up on Nami_...'

Xemnas sat at his desk drooling, when Nami and Mine walked in.

"Umm sir your drooling..." Nami said disgusted. Xemnas broke away from his daze and looked at the girls, and quickly put his hands to his nose...

"Umm very nice girls" Mine looked at him even more grossed out.

"Is your nose bleeding?" Xemnas looked at her

"N-no!"

"Prove it!" Mine said glaring at him, Xemnas quickly turned around, then quickly faced the girls again.

"See no blood!" Xemnas said as he lowered his hands, to reveal tissues stuffed up his nose. Mine flinched major time, while Nami just tilted her head in confusion. "Anyways now your rooms are 13 and 14" the girls quickly ran out of the room, and into the long never ending hall way.

2 hours later

The two girls were walking in the twilight's veiw.

"Man I haven't seen anyone anywhere since we've left the perv dude." Mine said looking around, while Nami nodded in agreement. Suddenly Mine felt a light tap on her right shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, as she quickly turned around and punched the blonde spikey haired boy behind her.

"OWWWW!" the boy yelled as he flew backwards into a wall. Mine noticed that he was wearing a black coat just like theirs, she quickly ran after him, with Nami following behind quickly.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" The blonde sat up rubbing his cheek,

"Ow wow you have a good punch for a girl." he said looking up at Mine, who started to blush a bit.

"Thanks!" she said helping him up.

"Umm I'm Roxas" he said smiling.

"I'm Mine, and this is Nami" Mine replied, pointing to herself then to Nami, who waved and smiled.

"HI!" Roxas looked at the two girls uniforms and stared.

"What are you wearing?" Mine threw her arms up and started to spaz out!

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT XEMNAS IS A TOTAL FRICKIN PERV!!" Roxas nodded in agreement. Mine put her arms down, "Oh you already knew that?" Roxas began to chuckle

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" both girls looked at him confused. He sighed, " I mean look at your uniforms." Both girls looked down at their uniforms then to Roxas', "you guys are wearing miniskirts and belly shirts for the love God!" Nami shook her head in disagreement

"No no school girl uniform" Roxas and Mine stared at her as if she was an idiot.

"Well it's not her fault" Mine said to Roxas, "She's blonde" Roxas stared at her in disbelief,

"You know I'm blonde too right?"

"Well yeah but I mean she is the major extreme blonde. She understands like virtually nothing" Nami looked at them,

"Not only am I blonde I also have pink in my hair to see?" Mine smacked her forehead,

"See what I mean?" Roxas started to laugh,

"yeah I do"

The three members stood in the hallway for awhile, when a spiky red haired guy came up behind Roxas and put his arm around him.

"Sorry ladies, Roxas is mine." The man said grinning, both Mine and Nami and stepped back in shock,

"You're... gay?" Mine stared at Roxas.

Nami turned to Mine, "He's hot!"

Roxas looked at the red haired guy angrily removing his arm from his shoulder, "No, I'm not, and Axel stop saying weird things like that!"

"Hey, I'm just havin' a bit of fun, I mean did you see their faces." he replied smiling.

"Anyway, this is Axel, member number 8." Roxas pointed to the tall spiky haired guy beside him.

"That's A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel laughed a bit.

"I'm Mine and this is Nami, member numbers 13 and 14." Mine said once again pointing to herself and then her friend.

"Hello." Nami squeaked blushing.

"Anyway, we can't find our rooms, we been circling this place for two hours now." Mine said embarrassed and angry.

"Your rooms are 13 and 14 right, let look for them together." Roxas offered smiling.

"Cool, I'll tag along, too." Axel held up the peace sign.

-2 more hours later-

"Okay, Xemnas is not only a perv, but he's also a nut, THIS PLACE IS IMPOSSIBLE TO GET AROUND IN!!!" Mine screamed shaking her fists in the air.

Axel pulled out a map, "What if we used this map of the place."

Roxas slowly turned around to Axel who was focused on the map, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY BEFORE YOU HAD A MAP!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed angrily at Axel who just smiled.

"Aww, don't be that way, Roxas." Axel pouted as he petted the steaming Roxas.

"Gimme the map," Mine grabbed the piece of paper from Axel's hand, her eyes widened when she looked at the map, "WHAT THE HECK?!?!" she screamed, "This place isn't some elaborate labyrinth, we've just been going around in circles!!" Mine's hands shook, "I'm goin' crazy... I'm goin to go crazy..." she said sadly.

Roxas took the map, "Well here we should be getting to the rooms if we walk down this way." He pointed to his left.

Nami burst in "YAAY!!!! ROOMS!!!" she ran down the hall.

"I like her spunk." Axel said giggling, while Roxas and Mine stared.

After a while the four of them came to a hallway of doors, Roxas pointed down the hall.

"If you walk down there, you should find your rooms."

"Wait your not coming with us?" Mine looked at Roxas

"It's getting late, how about we show you around tomorrow, kay?" he smiled at Mine, he smile made her knees weak.

"Oh, okay sure!" she blushed.

"Yeah, I'll come by, too." Axel grinned

"Really?" Nami stared at him with wide eyes

"Of course! We'll pick you up in the morning." Axel waved goodbye along with Roxas as they walked back down the hallway. Leaving the two girls standing there, waiting for tomorrow.

-Class dismissed-


	2. How to properly do your hair

**NOTE:: This story is a collaboration of Nami-chan and Miss Hiem, we do not own KH or any of the characters, we do own Mine and Nami, they are our own characters.**

**2 NOTE:: Mine is pronounced, 'Mee-nay'**

-Random Lesson-

Lesson 2: How to properly do your hair...

Nami was woken up by a door click, she rose up half-asleep to see what is was. A black figure walked into her room, her eyes widened and stared for a second, she jumped when the figure said. "Nami..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mine jumped up, woken up by the scream coming from next door, she looked around half-asleep.

"Mmm? Nami?" she said panicking.

A knock on her door broke her train of thought, Mine walked over and opened it, Roxas was standing at her door with some riceballs.

"Good morning!"

-Nami's room-

The figure crept closer to Nami as she flailed her arms around, "D-don't come any closer!"

The figure tilted it's head then removed his hood to reveal spiky red hair, green emerald eyes with red lines tattooed underneath them, it was Axel!

"Whew, it's only you.." Nami sighed in relief,

"What do you mean, 'only'?!" Axel looked at her angrily

"Wait, why didn't you knock?!?!"

"So I could freak you out like that!" he giggled.

Roxas and Mine walked into Nami's room, "Hey..." Mine said looking around.

"So we're showing the girls around the place today." Roxas said placing the riceballs on a table.

"But let's have some a this brecky Roxas brought us!" Mine laughed.

The four teens sat around a small table and grabbed a riceball, one by one they all took a bite out of theirs.

"Wow, yummy!" Nami said cheerfully

"These are good!" Mine stared at hers

"Yeah, and Roxas makes them himself!" Axel said putting his arm around Roxas

Roxas blushed, "They're not that great..."

"Hey Axel, how do you get your hair like that, it's all spiky like and junk." Mine asked taking another bite of her riceball.

Axel looked up at his hair, "Oh, well ya know, gel and that stuff."

Roxas looked at Axel's hair, "That is a good question, it like defies gravity!"

"SHUT UP YOU!! LOOK AT YOUR HAIR!! IT'S ALL SPIKY TO ONE SIDE!!" Axel yelled gesturing his hands up on a diagonal.

Mine laughed.

"What about your hair?" Roxas glared at her, "You've got emo kid hair!"

Mine glared back "It's not emo!! You can't even spike you hair upwards!"

"Jeez, don't yell at her, she might get offended and slit her wrists, she's just a poor emo kid!" Axel said shrugging.

"And you!" Mine pointed at Axel glaring at him, "What are you!?! A guy or a porcupine!?!"

Axel flinched, "Awright, that's it!!" he stood up

"Oh yeah bring it!!" Mine yelled as she jumped up too

"Guys don't fight.." Roxas said trying to calm them down, the two angry teens glared at him

"Your in this two blonde boy!!" they growled at him

Nami sat silently as she watched them bicker, she started to giggle, the group and turned around and looked at Nami who was laughing to tears. Her laugh pierced Axel's heart like an arrow, it was music to him.

"I think you hair is all cool, it's unique to your personality." Nami said cheerfully.

Axel blushed, "Well, alright let's just get going." Nami jumped up.

"YAY!! We're going exploring...I wonder what we'll find..." She said as the others stared at her while she was caught up in the moment. Axel scratched his head,

"A few perverts, maybe a some freaks..." he mumbled, Mine heard him say something but not clearly.

"What was that?" Axel flinched.

"Umm nothing" he looked around quickly and noticed someone was missing.

"Umm where did Nami go?" the group turned around to find Nami in deep thought a few feet back.

'_Axel walking around in pigtails...'_

"Wonder what she's thinking about" Axel said to Mine, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever it is , it's going to be about something really stupid" Axel stared at her confused, while Roxas snickered.

"Hey Axel why did you have hair elastics in your pocket?" Nami asked, but before Axel could say anything she turned and walked into her bathroom. They could hear Nami humming a simple tune. When she came out her hair was in two high pony tails.

'_Wow she's cute...ADORABLY CUTE!!' _Axel thought to himself and blushed. Then suddenly another thought came to mind.

'_Wait what if she pictured me in...p-p...' _he flinched.

"So Axel why did you have hair elastics in your pocket?" Nami asked while Mine and Roxas looked at him with curiosity.

"How did you get those?" Axel asked, still blushing at how cute Nami was.

"I noticed them hanging out of your pocket, and so I grabbed them."

"You...grabbed them?" Axel echoed, then smirked evilly,

"trying to get what you can't have eh?" Roxas turned a shade of green.

"Ewwww gross!" Mine shouted, Nami looked at Axel then the other two.

"What?" She obviously didn't get it. The group started to run around through the castle playing tag. Mine was it and she went after Axel, she tripped on a step and grabbed Axel's shoulders causing them both to fall to the floor. Roxas and Nami saw a bit of blood squirt out. When Axel got up his head was heavier.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OFF!!" Mine shouted, Axel turned around but couldn't find her. He reached up and touched the top off his head and there he felt Mine's head. Nami, and Roxas burst into tears laughing so hard that Nami fell on the floor. Roxas pulled Mine off and she was covered in cuts and blood.

"YOU ARE A PORCUPINE!!" Mine shouted

"BAND-AIDS!" Nami shouted gleefully, everyone stared at her.

"Where'd you get band-aids?" Roxas asked, Nami glared at him

"I'LL NEVER TELL!!!" she shouted, After a few minutes Mine was all cleaned up. Axel noticed a bandage on Mine's wrist.

"Hey check it Roxas, Mine got to be her old emo self." They started to laugh as Mine gave them the death stare.

"I'M NOT EMO!" she shouted.

"Yeah yeah sure" Axel shrugged turning away, and walking to the exit. Nami went to follow, but fell and thought that she twisted her ankle. Everyone kept walking.

"STOP!" Nami yelled reaching for them. Everyone stopped and turned around. Mine tried to turn her foot but it was stuck. She looked at her foot it was covered in ice. There was a track of ice coming from Nami, who smiled weakly.

"Woah" then she collapsed onto the ground.

"NAMI!" Axel shouted as he ran over to her. Roxas helped Mine out of the ice. They looked at Axel who had Nami in his arms.

"W-what happened to her?" Mine asked worried about her best friend

"I'm not to sure, but it could be the fact that it was her first time using her power Roxas explained staring into space.

"Oh..."

"Roxas we have to take her too see Saix" Axel said. Roxas looked at him with one of those '_your kidding me' _faces.

"W-we can't!" Roxas stammered as mine looked at them confused.

"We have to." Axel said cooly.

"WE CAN'T...I mean look at them..." Roxas said pointing to Mine.

"Hey" she said waving

"I know...they're adorable..." Axel said looking down at Nami. They arrived in front of Saix's office a few minutes later. Roxas hesitated as he went to knock on the door, Saix answered it immediately.

"What?" he said looking angrily at the group, he saw Nami passed out in Axel's arms, then looked at Mine and quickly shot his hands up to cover his nose.

"Pervert..." Mine muttered. Saix grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up.

"So what do you people need?" Axel looked at Nami, considering if he trusted her in Saix's care after what just happened.

"She just used her power for the first time, and passed out and won't wake up" Saix thought this problem over carefully.

"Did you even think to give her a Elixir?" Axel shook his head,

"Well there's your problem." Saix said turning around, " your lucky I have at the moment." He said as he opened the bottle and poured the green liquid into Nami's mouth. She quickly opened her eyes, and quickly jumped out of Axel's arms.

"How the hell did I get here? What happened? Last thing I remember was falling and then ice appeared out of nooo..." Nami quickly fell over in pain, "Owww my ankle!" she cried.

"And she twisted her ankle as well." Axel said helping Nami up again.

"HEY SAIX!!" A high girly voice rang through the hall. Roxas, Axel and Saix groaned, as Nami and Mine looked over to find a hooded figure walking towards them waving.

"Hello Murlixia" Saix said. Once at the group, Murlixia took off the hood and revealed pink long hair.

"HOLY CHICKNESS!" Mine shouted and pointed at Murlixia. Axel mumbled something, while Roxas gasped quietly. Saix remained quiet looking at the ceiling. Nami stared at Murlixia.

"Wow your hair is really pink..." Murlixia started to shake a bit,

"I am not a chick" he said through his gritted teeth. Mine looked appalled,

"O-M-J I am soooo sorry...no wait...dude you're a chick!" Mine laughed, Murlixia summoned a scythe, and petals also appeared.

"Mine I think you should stop now" Roxas said quietly, grabbing Mine's shoulder. But she only started to laugh harder.

"If you're not a chick, then what's with the flow petals?" Murlixia quickly started to swing the scythe, Axel grabbed Roxas and Nami and pulled them away. The scythe was getting closer to Mine, when suddenly Xemnas appeared out of a portal.

"Murlixia! Look at what your about to do!" then he suddenly disappeared again. Murlixia stopped the scythe, and looked at Mine and Nami and blushed.

"WOW YOU GUYS ARE HOT!!" Mine blushed a bit, looked extremely freaked out, but turned quickly and jumped on Roxas.

"ROXAS!!" Nami stared at Murlixia, and quickly fell over, because of her ankle.

"OWWW" she cried again. Axel quickly helped her up again. Roxas, Mine, Nami and Axel decided to head back to their rooms, giving up on Saix.

-Class Dismissed-


	3. How to enjoy a meal

NOTE:: This story is a collaboration of Nami-chan and Miss Hiem, we do not own KH or any of the characters, we do own Mine and Nami, they are our own characters.

2 NOTE:: Mine is pronounced, 'Mee-nay'

-Random Lesson-

Lesson 3: How to enjoy a meal...

Mine, Roxas, Axel and Nami all sat in the hall being absolutely bored. Suddenly an announcement came over the intercom.

"_Everyone, for cooking duties t_oday _it is Axel's turn...I hope we enjoy..._" The intercom turned off, they could hear groaning from down the hall, and Axel looked extremely confused.

"What?" Roxas stared at Axel, and shuddered at a thought. He remembered the last time Axel cooked, it was 13 days ago...

"Roxas why do you look so scared?" Mine asked. Roxas looked at her.

"Have you ever tried charcoal before?"

"No...why"

"Well your about to try some today..."

"Is his cooking really that bad?" Mine asked looking a bit worried about getting food poisoning. Axel got up and stretched.

"Well I guess I should go and start breakfast now." Roxas, and Mine looked at each other worried. Nami followed Axel to the kitchen.

"So Axel what are you going to make?" she said watching him pull out a bunch of ingredients.

"Umm I guess french toast."

"OOO yummy!" Nami said gleefully sitting on the counter.

'_Excellent' _Axel thought. He continued to cook as Nami watched him closely. Minutes later Nami left because of the smell of smoke. Everyone entered the dinning room waiting for their breakfast, they all sat at their seats. Mine sat beside Roxas and across from Nami who was reading a book. Axel brought out the food and placed a plate in front of everyone. Mine looked at the black hunk of food on her plate, picked it up and felt that it was as hard as a rock.

'This is french toast?' She looked at Nami who was as peaceful as ever, and chucked the food at her head.

"OWW MY HEAD!" Nami shouted, as she held her head in her hands. Everyone looked at her, and started to laugh. Nami looked at her hand, and noticed there was blood.

"AHHHHHH I'm bleeding! What the hell did you do that for?" She picked up her piece of french toast and chucked it at Mine, but actually hit Roxas in the head.

"OWWW!!!" He yelled as everyone else started throwing their food at each other. Xemnas looked around and noticed some one was missing.

"Every one I have terrible news..." everyone stopped in their tracks, "I'm afraid the keyblade wielder Sora, has killed Zexion..." He looked at Nami and Mine and pointed at them. "You guys are next!" They both screamed and left the table, Axel looked at Xemnas who smirked.

"You planned that didn't you?" Xemnas nodded,

"Of course! I mean just watching them run in the leather outfits!" Every one suddenly heard and 'oof' looked over to find Nami on the ground, because she tripped and Mine bending over talking to her. Roxas refused to look, as he noticed every guy starting to blush. Axel grabbed his head and tried to force him to look.

"Look! Look!" Roxas tried to cover his eyes.

"Noooooo I can't." Mine was asking if Nami was okay and started to try helping her up, when suddenly she heard snorting, she turned around to see everybody except for Roxas who was covering his eyes saying

"No I must keep my innocence, I couldn't do that to Mine" and Murlixia covering their noses trying to cover the fact that their noses were bleeding. Nami finally got up and looked at everyone confused. Mine pointed at Murlixia.

"Why isn't your nose bleeding?" Murlixia looked confused then suddenly punched himself in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Huh? MAN YOU GUYS ARE HOT!!!" He said darting his eyes around the room trying to fit in.

"I KNEW YOU GAY!!!" Mine yelled as she pulled Nami out of the room, still screaming their heads off. Zexion walked in a few minutes later,

"Hey guys" he said in his usual depressing tone. He looked around at the giant mess, and everyone's noses bleeding. "Not gonna ask..." he said walking into the kitchen grabbing cereal.

-2 hours later-

Mine and Nami were sitting in a hallway drawing. Actually Nami was watching Mine draw her graphic novel, called "Randomness Lessoness" when Nami noticed a black and silver haired guy walking down the hall. Nami poked Mine who looked at her.

"Hey check that guy out his hairs all darky like..." Zexion walked pass the two girls then stopped and turned around, and did something he never does. He...smiled...cheerfully!!

"Hey a fellow emo...wanna come with me and do the emo kid song?" Mine smiled back and looked hopeful.

"Do we get tacos?"

"Sure!" Mine jumped up.

"CHA! Lets go!...wait are you Zexion?" he looked confused for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah..." Mine started to scream

"Oh My God, it's the phantom... okay lets go!" as they walked down the hall leaving nami all alone. She started to cry.

"I'M A LONER..." Axel appeared out of a portal, and saw her on the ground, he went to touch her shoulder, totally spazzed out, threw her arms in the air.

"I'M A LONER!!!" Axel looked at her extremely confused. She grabbed him by the collar of his coat, and started to shake him back an forth. "A LONER I TELL YOU A LONER!!!" Roxas came running down the hall.

"What's with all the screaming?" Nami suddenly stopped and looked at Axel, and Roxas, and smiled gleefully.

"YAY I'm not a loner anymore!" Axel and Roxas stood there speechless.

"Uh where's Mine?" Roxas asked looking at the drawing stuff piled on the floor.

"She went with Zexion to do the Emo kid song..."

"With Zexion?" Roxas asked shocked,

"Lets go!" he said grabbing Nami's hand and dragging her down the hall, with Axel following behind closely. After walking for a little while they could hear loud music playing and cheering, they walked to the door where the music was coming from mainly, opened the door to find Zexion and Mine eating tacos, singing along to the Emo kid song, and playing old school Nintendo. They quietly closed the door, and escaped to the Kitchen.

Nami started to jump around!

"Axel Axel I wanna make lunch please?" she asked as she dropped on her knees and beg.

Axel shrugged.

"Fine go ahead..." Nami looked at him and then suddenly jumped up.

"YAAAY!!" she quickly jumped up again, and ran to the closet opening it and grabbing any ingredients. Axel and Roxas watched her as she jumped between the closet and counter.

"Uhh what cha making?" Roxas asked. Staring at the stuff she was putting out on the counter.

"Burritos!" She shouted cheerfully. Suddenly a man with a gun, also had black and silver hair, and also an eyepatch over his eye walked into the room quietly. Axel and Roxas noticed him, and already knew what his business was...teasing the noobies. He pointed his gun to where Nami was standing, and shot. A laser zoomed past Nami's ear. She screamed, and quickly bent down covering her ears. The free shooter pressed his gun against the back of her neck, kneeled down, uncovered her ear, and whispered.

"Little dudette, smells good...ROCK ON!" Nami unplugged her other ear, when suddenly someone else ran into the kitchen.

"XIGBAR!" Nami felt the gun taken away from her neck, and someone pulled her up.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Nami watched the boy with blue eyes and a blonde mullet apollogize, and suddenly glomped him unexpectedly, causing Axel to gasp.

"Thank you so much...uhh..."

"Demyx..." he smiled, Nami smiled back.

"I'm Nami." Everyone started to enter the dining room, expecting another charcoal meal. But instead found, tortillas, meat, vegetables, sour cream, and salsa out on the table. Zexion, and Mine walked in last laughing, surprising everyone.

"What?!" they both asked as they noticed everyone watching them shocked. Xemnas inspected the food.

"Who made this? This wasn't Axel for sure" Axel glared at him.

"HEY!" Nami slowly raised her hand. Everyone started shoving food in their mouths, as if they hadn't eaten in years. Suddenly Mine jumped out of her chair, knocking it over.

"MEXION FOOD FIGHT!!!!" everyone glared at her with burritos shoved in their mouths.

"It's a fiesta" she quickly sat down on the ground and started to chow down on the burrito in her hand. The meal was done in 15 minutes...Nami timed it herself. Everyone groaned as they realized that Demyx would have to cook, the following day. Which meant it would end up being store bought ramen. And everyone hated ramen except for two but they still, didn't know.

Axel, Nami, Mine, and Roxas, were joined by Demyx, and Zexion as they all played cards in the hall, until they were ready to go to bed. Everyone departed to their owns ways.

"Night!"

-Class Dismissed-


	4. How to overcome the fear of the dark

NOTE:: This story is a collaboration of Kairiyin and Miss Hiem, we do not own KH or any of the characters, we do own Mine and Nami, they are our own characters.

2 NOTE:: Mine is pronounced, 'Mee-nay'

-Random Lesson-

Lesson 4: How to overcome the fear of the dark...

The next morning everyone sat at the table somewhat enjoying their under cooked pancakes which were extremely runny, made by Demyx. Xemnas stood up grabbing everyone's attention.

"I need to speak to Nami, Mine, Axel, and Roxas right now...in the kitchen." The 5 of them entered the kitchen, and noticed that Xemnas looked extremely serious.

"Nami, Mine since you both are part of the organization now, you must train to fully have the powers of an organization member..." both girls looked at him confused.

"What I mean is that you have to make portals, control nobodies to an extent, and darkness must not be feared." Mine snorted.

"I'm not afraid of the dark..." Nami agreed.

"Neither am I" Mine looked at her in disbelief.

"Lair!"

"Am not!"

"Are to! You still sleep with a stuffed rabbit named Mr. Bunny, since you were 4 years old.

And you still sleep with a night light on." Axel was extremely interested.

"Seriously?" he asked smirking. Mine nodded.

"Yep! it's pink and in the shape off a heart" Axel started to laugh as well as Roxas, while Nami started to blush.

"Enough!" Xemnas said sternly,

"Axel, Roxas you both have to supervise them while they are training for today until tomorrow morning." They both nodded in agreement. Xemnas made a portal that led to a giant skyscraper, that was in the middle of "The world that never was" He unlocked the door an lead the group to the very top. Roxas and Axel remembered their training days.

"Good luck, see you tomorrow...hopefully" Xemnas said closing the door leaving. The girls looked around the room, which there was nothing to see at all. The walls black and there were a few windows in the room. Nami shuddered at how dark it was.

"Alright...you heard the man, we have to start training now." Axel said grabbing the girls attention. They started off with making portals. Mine found the hardest part of making a portal was actually, forming a portal with all the concentration they had to build. It took her about 10 minutes to get it to the right destination, while it took Nami 30 minutes to actually form a portal...every time she saw one start to form, she'd break her concentration, and cheer

"Woot! Look I made...oh there it goes...again..." She would have to start all over again. Then another 30 minutes to get it to take her to her destination. During this hour Mine got a lot of practice, and was able to make a portal pretty fast.

After the portals, Axel and Roxas each summoned a dusk and sniper.

"These are nobodies just like us but these are lower weaker forms. I mean if you had a weak heart when you were whole, you would turn into one of these babies." Axel said showing off the nobodies. Mine and Nami watched the white creatures, walk and move fluidly.

"These happen to be a Dusk, and a Sniper" Roxas stated, as mine watched them still with an awe struck face, while Nami tried to poke the dusk.

"Alright...Mine can have the Dusk, while Nami can have the Sniper." Axel chocked on his spit, and glared at Roxas in disbelief.

"Oh! On second thought...Mine will go with the Sniper, while Nami goes with the Dusk." Both girls separated with their assigned nobody.

"So what are we supposed to do? Play fetch with them?" Mine asked.

"No! Your supposed to try and control it..." Axel said, Nami looked at her Dusk. Suddenly Mine jumped to her feet and pointed her hand finger to the Sniper.

"OBEY ME!!" Axel smacked his forehead, Roxas stared at her while his jaw dropped to the floor, and Nami giggled at her friend's random sudden outburst. Axel and Roxas both explained how to control the nobodies, properly.

"You have to concentrate hard, try to act with the darkness. Look some are very hard to control, so you may not get it at first. So don't worry if you don't . Just don't hurt yourselves."

"So we may get them to do parts of what we want, and that's enough?" Nami asked.

"For now..." Roxas said,

"You'll need to get full control of them for when you really need them the most." Mine nodded, and both girls got straight to work. Mine worked extremely hard, Roxas cheered her on quietly encouraging her.

"Come on Mine you can do it!" The Sniper stopped it's fluid movements, and pointed it's gun at Roxas who froze immediately.

"Mine th-that's not fu-funny" Roxas cried, as Mine blinked, out of a daze.

"What?" the Sniper suddenly disappeared. Roxas sighed in relief.

"Mine you should concentrate on the Sniper, instead of on 'other things'" Axel said making quotation sign hands.

"Wh-what!? I didn't do anything I-I swear! Nothing like that!" Mine blushed frantically looking around, Axel laughed quietly.

"Sure sure..." He looked at Nami who looked like she was in deep concentration, staring at the Dusk. He even tried speaking to her, but never once did she even blink.

"Anything for Nami yet?" Roxas asked standing up. Axel shook his head.

"Nothing at all, the Dusk is just walking around, nothing has changed at all about it..."

"Maybe a bit encouragement will help..." Mine said, trying to help. Axel stared at her.

"Didn't you hear me before, she can't hear anything, she's completely not home." Axel said pointing to his temple. Suddenly the Dusk also disappeared, and Nami blinked and looked at the three others.

"Well...?" she asked as every one turned around. Axel scratched his fiery red hair,

"Ummm you need practice..." Nami looked a bit discouraged,

"Oh...well did it even work at all?" Axel shook his head. Causing her to look down.

"Oh...then not well at all...I s-see" Axel looked at Nami surprised at how sad she sounded.

"W-well all you need is more practice then you'll get it for sure..." Nami suddenly looked up at him.

"Really?" she said with hope glinting in her pink eyes. Axel smiled.

"For sure!"

"Hey Axel, why don't we take a break?" Roxas suggested. Axel nodded,

"Well we can also do the darkness thing as well." Roxas nodded in agreement, while Nami gulped quietly, and stepped closer to Mine in fright. Axel quickly summoned 10 heartless, some shadows, and some soldiers. Mine watched in amazement again.

'_Axel threw his arms in the air as heartless started to pop up everywhere, hundreds of them. Roxas stood there casually, _

"_Uh-huh" he said nodding, Nami hid behind Mine, terrified of the heartless. Mine suddenly neighed, just like a horse in delight'_

Mine giggled quickly, and quietly. Axel spread is arm out, not like her daydream, but heartless the few heartless popped out of nowhere. She looked at Roxas who nodded casually.

"Uh-huh..." she watched Nami hide behind her terrified.

'Alright here's my cue...' She suddenly neighed in delight. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"What the fudge?" Axel asked. Everyone sat down, and just started to relax, well everyone except Nami who watched the heartless play amongst each other.

'Well they're kinda cute...I guess' She thought to herself. Suddenly the heartless' attention changed. They stopped and turned around. Mine, Nami, Roxas, and Axel fell silent. You could hear a pin drop, it was so silent. Suddenly the only sound you could hear was a soft _Tha bump Tha bump, _which slowly and gradually grew louder and clearer. The heartless looked around, and fidgeted.

_Tha Bump...THA BUMP._

The sound sped up. The group looked around. Axel and Roxas looked at each other.

"Axel, doesn't that sound a lot like a..." Nami felt a sudden pain in her chest just above her left breast. She doubled over in pain.

"Nami!" To her everything happened so quickly. Axel moving her back, Roxas grabbing Mine to move her. The Heartless moving towards their target. As they moved closer and closer to Nami, more and more Heartless appeared, multiplying but the second. Before they all knew it, there were hundreds of Heartless surrounding them. Axel summoned his Chakrams, as Roxas summoned his keyblades. They both began to fight the Heartless, as Mine watched over, and tried to protect Nami, who was now screaming. Mine noticed a shadow coming up behind.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled, and went to attack it, but Roxas stopped her, and handed her a keyblade. A bit surprised that she could use it. 3 Heartless surrounded Nami, who was helpless, and couldn't fight. They started scratching her with their claws, trying to reach her heart. Screaming at their every blow. Nami could feel the blood coming form the wounds. She could hear Axel's voice coming closer. She felt so defenseless. She slowly, and painfully sat up. Thought on how she used her power before. She reached her hand out at the heartless, and at the top of her lungs she yelled.

"STO-" The heartless at her side, quickly reached for her heart. Once the arm touched Nami's skin, it fused and went right through. Nami couldn't breath, her arm dropped, she was in too much pain to do anything.

"NOOOO!" Axel, and Mine yelled racing towards her. Axel reached her first as the heartless finished getting the poor girl's heart. Axel stood Nami up, but she was so weak, and in so much pain that she fell down, hitting the ground hard . Axel fell down beside her, pulling Nami to his chest, hugging her. Tears welling in his emerald green eyes, he looked at Roxas.

"Go back and get Xemnas, and Saix" Roxas nodded, as he turned away.

"Demyx to..." he added quietly, but Axel didn't hear him. Mine looked at him confused,

"Why Demyx?"

"He's a healer." with that he left. Mine watched Axel hug Nami, with tears now trailing down his cheeks.

"N-Nami...I'm so…so sorry. I should have been there quicker to get that damn Heartless." Nami winced in pain, groaned and then fell silent was quiet for a moment, then he wiped his tears away.

"Nami, I love you." He kissed her on the forehead. Nami stirred.

"Ugh...Please Demyx, I-I need you" Axel stopped everything he was doing. Mine gasped.

'_So she needs Demyx...she loves him...not...me.'_ Axel thought to himself. He laid Nami on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood. He got up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mine asked as she sat beside Nami, who was unconscious.

"I'm going to walk around... to see...if there are any heartless left" He walked out and sort of slammed the door. 2 seconds later Roxas returned with Xemnas, Saix and Demyx.

"Where's Axel?" Xemnas asked, as he saw Mine, and Nami on the floor.

"He left to see is there were any Heartless still around."

"The whole attack was because Nami had a heart still...somehow." Roxas explained. Xemnas, Saix, and Demyx got right to work on healing Nami. Roxas pulled Mine aside.

"What happened?" Mine hesitated at first.

"Well Axel started to cry, saying he was sorry to Nami..." she paused.

"Then?" Roxas asked in a curious voice.

"Then he said that he loved her, and kissed her forehead,"

"Really? Then why did he..."

"BUT!" Mine interrupted.

"But?"

"But she ah...kinda ruined the moment..."

"How?"

"By asking for Demyx, saying she needed him..."Roxas stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow way to kill the moment..." Mine nodded agreement.

**The next morning**

Nami woke up in her bed covered in bandages. She tried to get up quickly, but someone grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Sorry but you have to stay laying down." Nami looked at the person next to her, and saw that it was Demyx.

"Oh..."Suddenly she heard a gasp from the door way.

"NAMI! YOUR AWAKE!" Mine cheered as she ran over and glomped her best friend. Nami winced in pain causing Mine to quickly let go.

"Oh right...how are you feeling?" Mine asked happy to see her friend awake. Nami shrugged.

"Good...I guess." Demyx left the room.

"Have you seen Axel?" Nami asked, Mine looked at her sadly.

"Roxas is with him in his room...why?" Nami sighed.

"Well I haven't seen him since yesterday...what happened yesterday anyways?"

"Well...after the heartless were all taken care of you fell unconscious...partially, and Roxas went to go and get help." Mine took a breath, " Axel was hugging you..."

"Really!?!" Nami interrupted shocked. Mine nodded.

"Yeah, he was crying. He said..." Mine hesitated.

"He said..." Nami said, forcing Mine to continue. Mine sighed.

"He said he was so sorry, he said...he...he...he said that he loved you" Nami gasped.

"SERIOUSLY?!?"

"Yeah but you umm kind of ruined the moment..." Nami stopped and stared at Mine.

"How?"

"By asking for Demyx, and saying that you need him..." Nami was silent for a minute, then buried her face into her hands.

"I can't believe it... I broke Axel's heart...I'm such an idiot" Mine didn't know what to do. Nami never acted like this before.

"He'll never speak to me again"

"Of course he will! Look it will get better...I promise" Nami looked at Mine.

"Promise?" Mine nodded

"Yeah...of course." Nami smiled, then yawned as she laid down and fell back asleep. Mine watched her best friend sleep, till she heard a quiet knock on the door, she looked to see Roxas and Zexion there. She got up and left the room, she quickly glanced at Nami again before walking down the hall.

"Right...promise."

**-**Class Dismissed-


	5. How to bury treasure

NOTE:: This story is a collaboration of Nami-chan and Miss Hiem, we do not own KH or any of the characters, we do own Mine and Nami, they are our own characters.

2 NOTE:: Mine is pronounced, 'Mee-nay'

-Random Lesson-

Lesson 5: How to Bury Treasure...

It's been two days since the incident between Axel and Nami.

Mine, Demyx, and Zexion were sitting at the table chattin' about stuff in the dining room, when Axel in silently and headed into the kitchen. They watched him for a minute.

"He's been pretty quiet the last few days, huh?" Demyx whispered to the others, they nodded in agreement.

"So has Nami..." Mine added. Suddenly Nami walked in and headed into the kitchen which Axel was still in. Zexion and Demyx looked at each other worried. They went to the door and spied on the two. Axel noticed Nami walking in and Tried to pretend that she was there. Nami had to walk over to where Axel was to get a bowl.

"Ummm hey there Axel..." Nami said quietly trying not to look at him.

"Uhh Hey..." Axel said not looking at her either.

"What's new?"

"Umm nothing to much..." Nami grabbed a bowl and some cereal,

"On second thought I'm not really that hungry..." she said as she placed the items back, "I really have a lot things to do today, so uh I should get started on them... see you later..." she said walking out of the room, ignoring Zexion and Demyx, who once again looked at each other extremely worried. They watched Axel who continued to make waffles for breakfast.

"We have to do something...Axel's one of my best buddies, I have to do something" Demyx said to Zexion who stood there nodding. They both walked back to the table with Mine, and Zexion started to think of a brilliant plan. A few minutes later Zexion had a great plan, which would get Nami and Axel on speaking terms again, and together.

"Have you come up with anything yet?" Demyx asked once Mine left to play her nintendo 64. Zexion smirked.

"Yeah, and it's brilliant. We make maps one leading from Nami's room and one from Axel's room to a closet." Zexion explained the rest of the plan to Demyx.

"Wow...that's really good..."Demyx staring at Zexion awestricken, "no wonder you're the schemer of the group." Zexion quickly drew two maps on napkins.

"Here Demyx, put this one on Nami's bed, and this one on Axel's then we watch and wait..."Demyx did what he was told and he and Zexion waited by the coat closet.

-30 minutes later-

Nami walked into her room exhausted from trying to avoid Axel all morning.

'Good job Nami, you were able to avoid Axel all morning...' she thought to herself.

"I wish I didn't have to though..." She sighed sadly. She noticed a napkin on her pillow.

"Who was in my room?" she opened the napkin and read the contents. Axel walked in to his room and also noticed a napkin on his bed, he read the note and read it... after a few minutes he left his room and followed the map.

Mine was walking down a hall towards the coat closet to get her coat to go shopping with Roxas. She was suddenly grabbed from behind. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered. Who grabbed her? Many people flashed through her mind. No doubt it would most likely be...

'Oh god they got Xemnas, Murlixia, Saix, and Xaldin. They finally got me, they're gunna put me into many years of therapy.' She was pushed against a wall, she opened her eyes to find Demyx and Zexion pushing her against the wall and covering her mouth. They finally uncovered her mouth. She started to cry from the shock.

"Demyx I never thought that you were a pervert..." They covered her mouth again, because she was so loud.

"Mine I'm not a frickin' pervert...and why are you crying?" Demyx said in a horse whisper.

"You guys scared me so much that...that I thought you were someothers... why did you grab me anyways?" Mine asked as she stopped crying. Zexion and Demyx smirked as they looked around the corner.

"Axel's coming..." Zexion said, making Mine more confused the ever. Demyx saw Nami coming.

"Right on schedule" Mine stared at them waiting for them to explain...but it looked like they weren't going to. They watched as Nami passed and headed towards the closet. Nami kept walking till she bumped into someone. She quickly looked up to see that she bumped into Axel. She quickly blushed and looked away.

"Hey Nami..." Axel said surprised to see her there,

"Umm hey..." she replied looking back down at the map then looked at the door.

"You got a map to?" Axel asked, Nami nodded.

"Yeah from I don't who though..."

"Guess we better go inside then..." Axel said opening the door and let Nami in first. Then suddenly when they were both inside, somebody ran over and slammed the door shut. Zexion, Demyx, and Mine were holding the door shut they heard a loud bang and Nami whining...

"OWWWWWWW MY HEAD!!!!!"

"Oh my god are you okay?" the group could hear Axel worrying.

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh my god...is your head bleeding? How much blood is in your head child?" Mine laughed,

"Well her brain is the size of a pea..." She laughed while Zexion, and Demyx joined her. She now understood their plan.

"M-Mine? Are you out there?!? Can you open the door?" Axel started to yell.

"No, afraid we can't." Zexion said smirking, Axel got really mad.

"Zexion you freakin' jerk why the hell are you there?"

"This is for your own good!"

"Anyone up for Timmy's?" Demyx asked pulling out his wallet.

"Sure." the group replied following him down the hall.

"I do..." Nami said sadly, "Grab me a large Ice cap supreme Please!!" she yelled after them.

**::In the closet:: **

Nami and Axel were quite cramped inside the closet. Axel's head hung right above Nami's nose, causing him to kind of lean his head on her forehead. Axel was trying to keep his distance from Nami's, so he pressed himself against the wall, yes, very hard so he didn't seem like he was coming on to her. Nami had somehow tripped on her own feet and was leaning forward with her hands on either side of Axel, practically pinning him to the wall. Nami tried pushing herself away from Axel as hard as she could, pressing her lower back against the wall placing her feet on their heels. Yes, they were in a freakin' awkward position!

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Axel asked blushing looking down at Nami's forehead.

"I-unno." Nami replied blushing looking back up at Axel's nose...

-1 hour later-

Zexion, Demyx, and Mine returned to the closet and everything was silent,

"Oh no I hope everything is okay in there" Demyx said quietly, they suddenly heard something like a few hangers fall to the floor, and gasps for air.

"Umm second thought maybe we should check on them..." Zexion said, as he unlocked the and swung it open to find Nami and Axel making out.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Zexion cried covering his eyes.

"YES! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN YAY!!!" Demyx cheered.

"PROTECTION! PROTECTION!" Mine yelled, flailing her arms about. Nami broke the kiss in shock, while Axel stared at the group. There was an awkward silence throughout them.

"Well... Isn't this what you wanted?" Axel asked the three of them while Nami blushed a deep red.

"Well, ye-yeah, but..." Zexion replied too shocked to answer.

"How long have you guys been at it?" Demyx asked. Mine quickly grabbed the door and slammed it again. They all pushed up against the door with their hands.

"Kaaaaachhhiiiinnnnnnnggggg-ah!" Zexion sang out.

"STOP LISTENING TO MIKA!!" Mine screamed back.

"Hey, guys, wha-cha up to?" Roxas asked walking around the corner. The group opened the closet door to show Roxas, the couple making out ONCE again.

"OH MY FLIPPIN' J!!!" he screamed as they quickly shut the door again. There was a knock on the door. They opened the door to reveal a tired but happy Nami, and a satisfied Axel. Axel said he was going to lead Nami back to her room, then return to his. (NOTE THEY REALL ARE GOING TO THEY'RE OWN SEPARATE ROOMS, STOPPIT WITH THE DIRTY THOUGHTS YOU SICK CHILLINS!!!!)

"Well... that was a treasure... LET'S BURY IT!!!" Zexion said grabbing a shovel. The others stared at him.

"Where the hell did you get a shovel."

-Class Dismissed-


	6. How to get drunk with friends

NOTE:: This story is a collaboration of Nami-chan and Miss Hiem, we do not own KH or any of the characters, we do own Mine and Nami, they are our own characters.

2 NOTE:: Mine is pronounced, 'Mee-nay'

-Random Lesson-

Lesson 6: How to get drunk with your friends...

Demyx ran through the halls off the castle, off towards Axel's room to give him an unexpected wake up call.

'2 down, three to go' he let out a evil chuckle. He heard vicious threatening screams following him. He glanced behind him to see Mine chasing him dripping wet.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU DUMBASS!!" she screamed. Demyx sped up.

'Hmm if this Mine's reaction, what's Nami's then?'

**-Nami's Room-**

Nami sat in her bed soaked to the bone. Sniffling.

"Awww now I'm all wetty wet wet" Suddenly Xemnas entered her room, with a look upon his face, holding his chin.

"Are we now?" Nami stopped and stared at him with wide eyes...she screamed her head off.

**-Back to Demyx-**

Over Mine's threatening screams he could hear a high pitch scream.

"Heh heh" He turned a corner and smacked right into someone, knocking them both down.

'Damn I hope that wasn't Axel...probably was, going to check on Nami...' Demyx thought as he got up. He opened his eyes to see a girl with brown hair with blue tips, and short spiky hair in the back, standing over him.

"What the hell was that for?" Demyx quickly started to back up,

"Umm I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean too" He bumped into something, he looked up to see Mine glaring at him with a determination to kill him.

"Oh! Umm hey there...Mine..."

"Oh you're soo dead.." They could suddenly hear a extremely high pitch scream, coming towards them. The punky looking girl looked confused, cleaning out her ear with her pinky to make sure she wasn't imagining it.

"What is that?" Demyx looked around looking for where the sound was coming from,

"Maybe we should go and find out?" he said looking at Mine, who grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"Oh no you don't! I am so going to beat you to a pulp right now!" The scream was very close, now, as if it was anywhere. Demyx closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, when suddenly he was jerked to the side then released. He opened his eyes when he heard the mysterious girl move.

"What the?" Mine asked as she sat up, only to find Nami hugging her for dear life, saying something way to fast for her to understand.

"Nami what's wrong?" Mine asked, trying to push her friend off a bit. NAmi looked at Mine with wide eyes.

"DemyxgotmewetandthenXemnascameinandtriedtotototo...idon'tknow...iranawaybeforeanyt

hingcouldhappen..."

"Nami BREATH!!" Nami stopped and took a big breath, then took slow even breaths.

"Now Nami, please repeat slowly this time so we can all understand you this time..." Nami nodded.

"Well...when Demyx woke me up by getting me wet. I sat there complaining, when suddenly Xemnas walked in and...and he said very very scary things to me." She said sniffing, while tears formed in her big pink eyes, once again. Demyx threw himself upon NAmi hugging her for dear life.

"OH you poor child!" The punky girl started to giggle. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Who's this?" The punky girl felt her head be poked, then her hair being tugged. She looked up to see Axel, she gasped and stood up quickly.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A GIANT PORCUPINE!!" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Seriously who the hell are you?" Melxiy looked at everyone, who stared at her with curiosity filling their eyes.

"OH! Me? Well I'm Melxiy!" She said smiling, giving a peace sign. Nami and Mine looked at eachother, in the silence.

"SQUEEEEEEE!" They both glomped her at the same time. Axel, and Demyx looked at each other.

"Well that's normal for Nami...but what the hell is wrong with Mine?"

"Well Nami's contagious" Roxas said walking up behind them. Mine let go of Melxiy, and looked at the guys.

"Well you know...she has punky hair, with blue, and..and..IT'S JUST SOO CUTE!!" The three guys looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Zexion walked up to the group, holding a piece of paper.

"Umm...I'm looking for a Melxiy?" Melxiy pushed Nami off of her, who just groaned.

"Umm...Yo!" Zexion looked at her and handed her the piece of paper. Melxiy looked down at it, while everyone crowded around her. She looked up to see the very tight circle around her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE???" She screamed, as everyone instantly back off.

"Well who's it from?" Nami asked, Melxiy opened the piece of paper, read it and blushed.

"ummm...NOTHING!" she screamed, as she crumpled it up and shoved it in her mouth.

Mine and the guys looked at her as if she was insane. Nami just fell on to the floor laughing her head off. She quickly recovered and jumped back onto Melxiy glomping her again. Melxiy by accident spit the piece of paper out, which was surprisingly still dry. Mine picked it up and read it. While the guys read it over her shoulder.

"It's from...SORA??" Axel shouted shocked. Melxiy looked away nodding, while blushing. Nami let go while being confused.

"Umm yeah, we met a couple of days ago and started talking and fluffing and stuff." The group gasped.

"OMG You have a boyfriend!!!" Mine shouted. Melxiy blushed even more while Axel , Roxas, and Demyx started to freak out.

"SHE'S TRYING TO KILL US ALL!" Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs, but the girls didn't understand him one bit.

"You're officially one of my bestest friends EVER! Now!" Nami said dragging Melxiy and Mine down the hall, in a random direction.

"This calls for a sleep over!" Melxiy said gleaming! The three of them laughed and ran away. The boys started to follow them slowly. They all started to run through out the castle terrorizing everything in sight. They were running past Xemnas' office, laughing and giggling. Suddenly Xemnas walked out of his room, he glared at everyone of them. Nami froze.

"EEP!" she turned around and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Xemnas shrugged and walked back into his room. The group looked at each other.

"Well who's going to go and get her from running into the wall down there?" Roxas asked watching the hall Nami ran down. Everyone looked at each other. Axel sighed.

"I will." He started walking down the hall after Nami, who already ran into the wall and fell to the floor, her head bleeding...a lot. When everyone was ready they all continued to run down to the entrance of the castle. Melxiy saw a figure standing at the door. She blushed and smiled. She suddenly squeed. Everyone looked at her.

"SORA!" She yelled running towards the brown spiked hair boy. He turned his head and saw her, he started to smile. She jumped on him hugging him.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well y'know ...I ditched my two stupid friends and came here, where I saw you go to..." he said smiling, she let go and was placed back on to the floor, Mine and Nami looked at each other confused.

"Wait... are you Sora...the key blade bearer?" Mine asked. Sora nodded while everyone watched them. Axel snickered. Both Nami and Mine's faces went white.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH HE'S OUT TO GET US!! AGHHHHHHH!!" They ran away, heading towards the door,

SMACK!

"AWWW DAMMIT WHO THIS FREAKING WALL HERE?" Nami yelled as she rubbed her forehead. Mine sighed

"The door's over here retard." they turned around and walked back to the group. Sora looked confused.

"Uhh what just happened?" Demyx who was just laughing his head off, stopped and started to explain.

"Well they thought that you were gonna kill them...hilarious isn't it?" Sora stared at him while Demyx started to laugh again.

"Uh..well actually that was my original plan..." everyone fell silent.

"Oh..." Demyx slowly back away from him. There was an awkward silence.

"THERE'S A SLEEP OVER TONIGHT! Wanna come?" Melxiy asked jumping up and down. Breaking the silence. Sora smiled at her.

"Sure!" She squeed she was soo happy.

"WOOT! YAY!! Come on lets go!!" she cheered as she started to drag him towards the halls again. The others stared at eachother.

"Wow who would have thought that the keyblader would be sleeping over with a bunch of nobodies..." Zexion said. Mine smiled.

"It's a nobody party NOBODIES invited, Haw Haw" Everyone started laugh as they all went to catch up with the other two.

-**Roxas' room-**

Everyone sat around the table bored. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Roxas answered it to find Saix standing there with a frikin trolley of sake behind him. His face was red already, soo Roxas could tell he just a bit too much to drink.

"... Mmm, yosh, t-th-th- hic this _IS_ teh sakaaaay, okaaay?!?!?! ehehehhehe... HAA!" Roxas stared at saix with shock...

"Hey Roxy! Who is it?" Axel asked, as he walked to the door. He saw Saix and what was behind...

"HOLY CRAP!! Is that..." Roxas nodded, Axel stared at them 10 boxes of Sake. Everyone was staring at what was going on.

"W-well hic see yash!" Saix slurred staggering off towards where ever he was off to. Axel and Roxas stared at the pile of Sake.

"Well I guess we should be, ahh, responsible and dispose of it...yeah..." Axel said picking up a few boxes. Roxas hesitated then agreed smirking.

"Yeah we should be responsible..." they both carried in boxes. Everyone watched them bring them in.

"Who was that?" Demyx asked, curious about the boxes. Roxas and Axel grinned at eachother.

"Lets just say that a extremely wasted Saix was kind enough to let us dispose of this Sake for him!" Everyone gasped except for Nami who was just confused about the whole thing.

"Seriously?" Mine asked excitedly, even Zexion got up to see for sure.

"How many bottles are there?" Sora asked,

"A lot!" Sora and Melxiy got up and helped carry in boxes. Everyone decided to help out and as soon they were all done, they all sat down, looking around. Nami looked at the many, many boxes of Sake uncertain.

"Are you sure this is the most responsible thing to do?" She asked looking at Axel, which was her first mistake, since Axel isn't the most responsible person alive. Melxiy nudge Mine.

"Is Nami always this worried about stuff?" Mine shook her head.

"No...actually, I'm surprised." Melxiy looked at her.

"Why?"

"She never ever thinks things through...ever" Melxiy nodded understanding. Axel looked at Nami and pulled out a bottle.

"Of course! It's our main mission right now! Saix gave it to us right?" Nami still looked unsure.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well there's your proof, it's from the superior himself, so lets go chug chug!" Axel said as he opened the bottle. They all heard a bang on the opened door.

"Hey little dudes, you're underage drinkers...ROCK ON!!!" Xigbar cheered pointing at them, he quickly grabbed two bottles of Sake and ran out of the room! Axel grinned at her.

"See?" He said handing her a bottle as well as everyone else. They all opened their bottles.

"CHEERS!" they yelled as they clanged their bottles together. Mine looked at her bottle almost giggling.

"I hope this doesn't turn out as bad as the last I time I drank Sake..." Everyone looked at her.

"Don't ask. Let's just say a few things got out of hand..." Roxas and Zexion gasped as Nami went pale, and Melxiy and the rest just stared at her with curiosity. Mine looked at the group.

"It wasn't me!" she said putting her hands up defending herself. Everyone took a swig out of their bottles. Nami started to cough.

"Cough cough GAH Choking ON IT! cough cough" Everyone started to laugh at her.

"It's not funny cough!" she complained, as everyone started to watch her to take her next swig. She rolled her eyes and took a big gulp of the sake. As soon as she took her drink everyone joined her laughing.

**-2 Bottles later- **

"HA HA WHY? WHY?...WHY?" Nami laughed, drunk already, as everyone just watched her with amazement.

"Why what?" Zexion asked, as he sipped his Sake.

"What are ya talkin bout...ya lil chillin bunny thingy...I never said why? Why? Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheheh" Axel and Roxas looked at eachother.

"Light weight" the chuckled. This night just got more fun, Mine and Melxiy laughed,

"Haha she'll die in 7 days hahaha" Everyone Roxas and them looked at her.

"You're drunk already?" Mine looked at them

"No are you kidding me?"

**-6 Bottles later-**

Everyone was drunk now except for Nami, who was wasted by now.

Gulp gulp "Ka-haaaaaaa... YUUMEH!!! AND THAT MY FRIEND, IS WHY I'M THE CHICKEN!!" Mine yelled across the room to Zexion. Who was sitting there quiet, but very, very dazed.

"... w-wh-wh-wha-what...?"

"YO SEE IT'S LIKE TEH YAKATORI!! Where ish meh shish-kabob..." Mine said staring at her hand.

"Do ya's getch meh?" she said putting aside the fact she had no food in her hand. Zexion opened his eyes and stared at her.

"... no."

"EHEHEHEHEHEHHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!!!! AND THAT MEH FREEND IS WHEH YA'LL ARE TEH STOOPID 'UN!!!!!!!" she screamed back. Zexion stared a bit longer.

"I-am, Mee-nay, I-am, so-cool!!" she sang, very, very badly until Axel came up behind her and whacked her across the head and made her greet the floor with a very graceful face plant.

"No... NO!! No, no, no, no!!!! NO MORE AZUMANGA DAIOH QUOTES!!!" Mine looked back up at him with puppy eyes.

"B-bu-b-bu-but-but... why?" she stared to cry.

Melxiy staggered over to Sora who was passing out on the chair, she grabbed his hand.

"Comm on Sora lets goo" Sora looked at Melxiy,

"Wh-w-where?"

"SORA! I LOVE YAAA!" Melxiy, yelled wrapping her arms around Sora's neck. He giggled.

"Of course you luv mee, I mean every one luvs mee, becuz I luv everyone, right Nami?" Sora gestured his hand over to Nami who was on the floor, laying there. She tried to get up on her knees, but...couldn't.

"DANZ watah DANZ!" Demyx screamed getting everyone just sat the soaking wet and dazed. Nami finally go up, trying to keep her balance.

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehe I shall hahahaha defeat yu with eheheheheh you worst enemee." She pulled a bucket out of her pocket.

"BUCKET AND HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH WATAR!!"

"Where teh hell do you get a bucket? Where'd you get teh othar two?" Roxas asked trying to just look at one of the Nami's he saw.

"Well I got tit from meh animal crozing pocket!" NAmi said as she pulled out her pocket.

"See there are places for items, and pretty flowers, clothes. And there's even a map of the castle." she said as she changed it to the map. Mine looked at the map as well as everyone else.

"Hey is that my room? Are you the one who's been through my lingerie closet." Mine asked looking at Nami suspiciously. Sora sniffed to himself waving his hand in the air.

"Oh! No t-th-that was a mee!" Melxiy cried.

"Sora! You're such a perv!!" Axel grabbed a deck of cards.

"Hey hey hey! Letz play hic some...ah...POKER!" Everyone started to laugh, Nami was so giddy at this point tha she fell face first onto the floor!

"OOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" She screamed. Everyone staggered around the little table in the room.

"All righty then!!" Zexion said, as he began to deal the cards.

1st round: Zexion creamed everyone, Nami lost...terribly,

2nd round: Axel winning over Zexion not by Much though, Melxiy lost.

3rd round: Mine won shocking everyone! NAmi lost again.

4th round: Demyx winning, while Roxas lost.

And so on and so forth!

**-??? later-**

Nami woke up in a bed ,alone. She had a huge headache. She sat up.

"OMG GOD!" she shouted, but her head pounded terribly, she grabbed a piece of cardboard that was randomly on the bedside table. She also grabbed the scissors, and cut the cardboard, and them coloured it.

"Damn it's positive!"

"You know that'll never work...it's cardboard." Mine whispered at her ear. Nami quickly turned around and threw the cardboard test at Mine, then went to punch her put happened to pass out again. Mine spazzed out and ran out of the room, and through the halls of the castle. She ended up passing out in the Twilight's view. Demxy and Zexion walked by and noticed her there.

"Ummm..." Demyx pulled out a stick from his pocket, and poked Mine. Who groaned. They both started to scream like little girls running away. Who ever knows how much longer, Saix walked by. He saw Mine laying there.

"Hmmm..." he quickly walked past covering his nose. 5 minutes later he walked by again, he saw that she was still there. He walked by once again. Minutes later he came back with some rope and a bag,

"HEY!! STAY AWAY..." Roxas shouting, but then passed out on top of Mine. Saix stared at the two, shrugged and walked away.

Melxiy woke up with a huge headache, in a bath tub.

"Oww my head!" she looked at her surroundings.

"How the hell did I get here?" She heard a moan from the door. She screamed and ran out of the tub, ran to her room, where thankfully she found Sora passed out on the floor.

Axel, woke up in the rain wearing his fire pj pants, and holding his fire moogle.

"How did I get here?" he stood up to find him self on the roof. He scratched his head.

"Aww damn! My hair got wet...and I'm out of gel...DAMMIT!!" He stormed back into the castle, to find Roxas and steal some of his gel. He would have to steal the gel after breakfast.

-**Class Dismissed-**

YAY! chapter 6! thank you to all who have been reading up to this point! we love you! Chapter 7 will be up soon!

Sighed Kairiyin, and Miss Hiem xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	7. How to take a road trip

**Disclaimer::** **This story is a collaboration of Kairiyin and Miss Hiem, we do not own KH or any of the characters, we do own Mine and Nami, they are our own characters.**

**2 NOTE:: Mine is pronounced, **_**'**_**Mee-nay'**

-Random Lesson-

Chapter 6:: How to take a road trip...

"Hey Roxas, I need some gel!" Axel said at breakfast, surprisingly everyone from the previous night was there...except Nami. Roxas looked at Axel, who looked like a girl.

"No!" He said, walking away from the table.

"ROOOOOXXXXAAASSSS!!! WAIT!" Axel said getting up and chasing him. Mine and Melxiy looked at each other, and started giggling as if they were sending telepathic messages to each other. They both got up and walked out of the room to get Nami up. When they got to the room the door was already open. They looked in to see that no one was there.

"Where'd she go?" they both asked looking at each other.

"YAY! AXEL" they looked to their left to see Nami and Axel hugging, happily. They gave a quick kiss, as Nami blushed and giggled.

"How is she so hyper this early?" Both girls jumped to see Roxas there behind them.

"The ways of Nami are unknown." Mine answered, as Nami and Axel made their way over, holding hands...Nami leading of course, dragging Axel Behind.

"Mine, Melxiy, Nami!" the group turned around to find Saix chasing after them. He caught up to them, out of breath.

"I need you guys to take Xemnas for a one day road trip." Everyone's jaws dropped,

"What!?"

"Why?" Mine asked. Roxas, and Axel shook their heads vigorously.

"Nu-uh not happening!" Saix looked serious again.

"It's a mission" he said directing it to Nami, who gasped.

"It's a mission!" she said jumping up and down. Everyone stared at the idiot, while Saix grinned.

"Nami, you don't want this mission." Melxiy said grabbing Nami's shoulders holding her bouncing figure down. Nami stopped.

"Why not?"

'Damn it!' Saix thought, 'she's so gullible, she'll listen to them' he suddenly had an idea, and grinned evilly.

"Nami, if you do this mission, I will give you bun bun, Honey senpai's pink bunny from Ouran high school host club." Everyone froze, and looked at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Axel asked, knowing Nami loved the show. Nami gleamed at Saix.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Yes, it's in the car right now." He said holding the car keys to Nami, who grabbed them, and Melxiy's and Mine's arms dragging them towards the front of the castle.

"Wow not a bad ride." Mine whistled looking at the convertible silver Volvo parked there. Nami unlocked the door and pulled out Bun Bun. She started to squee, Mine and 4iz4ns looked at each other.

'He was seriously telling the truth!' Both Mine and Melxiy thought at the same time, coincidently. Nami was hugging Bun bun, when suddenly she felt a hand land on her arm, she slowly turned around to find Xemnas standing over her, with a half empty bottle of sake from the previous night.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, " A DRUNK XEMNAS! NOOOO" She cried as she ran into the car locking the doors. Melxiy picked up the keys off the ground, and unlocked the doors again.

"Leaving the keys on the ground doesn't help you" she got into th car and Mine got into the front next to her. Nami looked at both of them terrified.

"Y-you mean I have to s-sit ne-next to h-h-him?" Melxiy,and Mine looked at each other and nodded once.

"Yeah, sorry called shotgun already" Xemnas crawled into the car next to Nami, who was on the brink of crying.

"Hey ya baby!" Xemnas said to her breathing his disgusting alcohol breath all over her.

"H-help me..." Nami whimpered as they drove off into the distance, ready for a day of complete hell.

Saix giggled to himself, as Roxas and Axel started a new game of Uno.

"Nami! Nami!? Where are you?" Demyx called running out through out the halls. He saw Saix up ahead and quickly ran up to him.

"Saix have you seen Nami?" Saix looked at the poor desperate boy, smirked, and giggled evilly.

"Ohh, I'm SOO bad!" he chuckled darkly, turning and walking away from demyx, who looked terrified.

"OH MY GOD! AXEL!! AXEL! SAIX RAPED NAMI!!" he screamed as he ran the other way towards Axel's room.

Back to the car...

Nami was shaking in the back seat holding a frying pan. Xemnas on the seat next her 4iz4nscious, bleeding from the head. Melxiy driving with shaking her head.

"Oh god..." she said sadly. Mine turned around to face Nami.

"Uhh, where'd you get the frying pan from?" Nami looked up at Mine and blinked a few times. She pulled out her animal crossing pocket, and smiled.

"I thought I explained this last night . TAA –DAA" She said showing it off.

"What?" Mine asked confused.

"Animal instincts!" Nami said pointing at her with her hands like guns, and winking. Mine grabbed the pocket.

"Does it still have the map in it?" she asked. Nami nodded. Mine found it and opened it, to search for the moving names of Roxas and Axel to find where they were. She couldn't find them.

'I wonder what else is on this' she thought as she took a closer look. She gasped.

"Xemnas has his own strip club in the castle!?" She yelled. Melxiy looked at Mine in shock. Her mouth dropping to the floor.

"Does he work there? Or go there for fun?" Nami leaned forward.

"What if he does both?" both girls shuddered from the thoughts that flowed into their minds.

"Or what if he wants you to work there?" She asked in a sort of daze. Mine and Melxiy gasped and glared at her, ready to kill her on the spot. Nami looked at both of them and shook her head.

"Wait, I'm just saying that I found posters all over the castle." She said quickly holding a poster up to show the two of them. They read it and gulped. Nami pulled it back and glanced over it.

"It says that it pays good money." Mine and Melxiy gasped at the thought that Nami might be considering it.

"No, don't do it my innocent little friend." Mine pleaded. Nami looked at Mine with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"You love me?" Mine shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh well not really but you know." Nami leaned back in her seat.

"Ow, my feelings" She cried quietly, "well at least Axel still loves me..." Melxiy grinned.

"Are you sure that he loves you? What if he's with some bleach blonde tramp right now? Huh what about that?" Nami looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Well what if Sora's with Kairi , and ...and yeah their busy with whatever they're doing. Huh? HUH?" Melxiy pulled the car over and turned around.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FRIGGING FRYING PAN??? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Mine sat there calmly, while Nami sunk more into her seat crying now.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't want to die! Please don't kill me!" Xemnas stirred and grunted in his seat. The girls went silent.

"Oh crap, he's waking up!' Mine whispered, they started driving again.

"Oi! Where are we headed?" Xemnas said, his voice thick with sleep. Melxiy looked at Mine who shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You're the one who's driving! How can you not know where we're headed, and still be driving?" Melxiy pulled out the map and handed it to Mine, who opened it angrily.

"We're headed to...let me see...CALIFORNIA!?" she shouted surprised. Melxiy groaned.

"Aww I didn't bring my bathing suit!" Xemnas sat up properly.

"Oh! Don't worry about that Saix and I took the liberty of packing you bathing suits and things for you." The three of them gasped.

"Y-you went through our closets?" Xemnas nodded, they all inched away from him.

"Yeah, there a problem with that?" Mine looked at her cloak and shivered, throwing her arms over her chest hugging herself.

"Ahh! I feel so violated!" she screamed. There was a car honking behind them.

"What's that?" Nami asked looking behind them. A black Mercedes drove up beside them and rolled down the window. The person who was driving was...XIGBAR!

"Hey girls! How's it going?" he asked a little less than himself but whatever. The three of them sighed in relief.

"God thank you for showing up! You wanna take Xemnas for a while?" Melxiy yelled to Xigbar. Who just laughed.

"Sorry can't do that, be good now!" he said driving away.

"Dammit!" Mine shouted. Xemnas put his arm around Nami, who squeaked quietly, shaking violently.

"I have to take a 4iz!" he said. Nami looked to Mine and Melxiy, who agreed and let him out. To the side of the road Xemnas staggered and carried his Sake bottle.

"I AM, I LEA-TER OF I, hic OR-MAN-OH-ZASHON, FARTTEEN!!! Eheheheheheh... I said fart... AND I LOVE I LADY MEM-BORS hic CUZZZ, THAY ARE HOTTIEZZ!!!! Yeeeeeuup... thay hic are babez... THAY-R SMALL, BUT THAY-R BOOBIEEEZ ARE GI-NOR-MANS!!!! Whoa... hic yup..." Xemnas sang, loudly, very loudly... Back in the car, Melxiy and Mine looked at each other,

"Wow..." Nami looked down,

"YES THEY ARE!!!" she started bawling her eyes out. Melxiy laughed at Mine.

"Geh... heh, heheheheh... nancy-no-tits..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?! YOU, YOU, FLATSY-PATSY!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! I HAVE BIGGER BOOBS THAN YOU DO!!"

"OH YEAH, YOU MUST OF SAW 'EM IN YOUR BED, WHERE YOUR TOTALLY DREAMING!!!"

"Ooooooooooooo, I was going to say that..." Melxiy whispered angrily.

"X-Xemnaaaaaaaaaaas , your such a peeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrv..." Nami bawled more. Melxiy sat there in deep thought for just a few seconds before she came up with a brilliant idea.

"Mine, lets leave Xemnas here on the side of the road." Mine stared at her for a second.

"Just ditch him?" Melxiy nodded.

"I like it! Lets go!" Melxiy kick the car into gear and sped away from the drunk man on the side of the highway with his pants around his ankles. Nami at the two in the front and tilted to her head to the side.

"What are we doing?"

"Going to California!"

"But aren't we supposed to bring Xemnas?" Melxiy looked at Nami.

"Do you really want that perv to be all up in your space all the time?" Nami shook her head.

Melxiy smiled.

"Good girl, now go to sleep!" Nami looked at Melxiy and Mine sadly then put her head against the window, falling asleep. Xemnas finally pulled up his pants and walking along the highway, the black Mercedes came up beside him and the passenger door flung open.

"Get in!"

"I wanna go to Cali-forni-a!" Xemnas sang out as he got in.

**At the beach:: **

The three girls laid on the lawn chairs soaking up some rays.

"Wow, I am so glad that we totally ditched Xemnas, eh?" Melxiy asked trying to get her self some self credit. Mine looked at her.

"Yeah not to shabby, good work." They all relaxed and closed their eyes. When suddenly two shadows blocked their sun! Melxiy sat up and slid her glasses of her face.

"Um excuse me, but you're blocking our su..." She gasped, causing the other two to turn around.

"Hey, I think you forgot something on the road." Xigbar said pointing to Xemnas who was swaying with a huge stupid grin on his face. The three girls screamed and ran away from the two men. Nami fell to the ground and tried to bury herself in the sand. Mine tried to run away as far as she could, with Melxiy fallowing behind her quickly. Suddenly they fell.

"That's not going to help you." Xigbar said crouching beside them. Each of them just blacked out. Xigbar, picked up Mine, and Melxiy in each arm and carried them over to the car where he dropped them and went to grab Nami, who was also unconscious as well, and carried her and piled her on top of her friends. He turned to Xemnas.

"Let's go" He started the engine and drove out of the beach's boundary towards the portal he created large enough to fit the whole car.

-Class Dismissed-


	8. How to celebrate halloween

Hiem: Okay, OMFG, yesh this one is long... Leave us alone... and we're sorry it's so late... for halloween I mean. HAVE FUN READIN' YA'LL!!

Nami-chan: ditto

-Random Lesson-

Lesson 8: How to celebrate Halloween...

Nami's video for Halloween:

"Okay, hi, it's mee!! NAMI-CHAN!! It's Halloween and me, and Axel, Mine, Melxiy and everyone else, we're gunna dress up and eat candy and stuff!!"

Kchingk

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! MINE TAKE OFF THAT MASK IT'S SCAAAAAAARY!!!!!"

"Wha? GET OFF ME! I'M NOT TAKING IT OFF!!!"

"BUT IT'S SCARES ME!!! GAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"

"HEY DON'T THROW MY MASK!!!!! GIVE IT BACK, IDIOT!!!!"

"What's goin' on in here?"

"MELXIY! NAMI'S GONE FRIGGIN' NUTS!!"

"SHE SCARED ME!!"

"NO, I BET YOU WERE MAKIN' PORNO VIDS!!!"

"WHAT?!? NO!!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"YOU BAD, BAD GIRL!!! ARE YOU GOIN' PUT IT ON YOUTUBE?!?!? Alright, TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!!!"

"WHAT?!?! NOOOOOOOOO AIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Heheheheheheh... you guys are freaks..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"_Ow..."_

"_Don't throw books!!!"_

"_It's just a dictionary!!"_

"_That hurt!"_

"_LEARN YOUR WORDS DAMMIT!!!!_"

KSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Static)

"Okay, this is a renactment of that thing with the maid costume on The Melancholy

of Haruhi Suzimiya.."

"HI, NAMI-CHAN TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND PUT THIS ON!!"

"What? NO! I DON'T WANT TO!!! AXEL'S COMING OVER SOON!!!"

"TAKE IT OFF!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

ka-chink

"Heh, heh, heh... Nami doesn't have a clue what we're doin'..."

-end-

"So, what did ja think, Roxas?" Mine stood in front the small group sitting in front of the TV in Mine's room.

"... I... can't believe you guys..."

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Mine laughed, Nami put up her hand as if she was in school.

"Mine... YOU'RE MEAN!!" Mine glared at her.

"It's what you get for stealing my camera for PORNO!!"

"I WASN'T MAKING PORNO!!!!" Nami bawled. Axel put his arm around her and giggled quietly, then straightened up and with a sarcastic voice he said sternly,

"Yeah! That's was, great, MEAN!" and he burst out laughing. Melxiy shook her head.

"Oh... meh... gee... nani..." Demyx laughed.

"AH HA HA HA HA THAT _WAS _GREAT!!!" Nami glared at him.

"I-uh- mean, no, Mine, bad _BAD_!" Nami continued bawling. Sora just sat there staring in amazement/shock, traumatized.

Sora's face O.O

And Zexion, well, didn't care, but late that night he congratulated himself for not bursting out in a nosebleed.

Anyway, back to our normal story.

- really.

-Dammit, I'm serious, so stop questioning me!!

As Axel helped Nami from decapitating Mine and Melxiy dragged Sora while, Demyx and Zexion walked back to their rooms talking. Roxas turned to Mine and asked,

"So, Halloween's coming in a few days, what cha gunna be?"

"I have no idea. I'm sure Nami's goin to be something... pink." Roxas giggled sarcastically.

"Right. I think I might be... wait if I tell you your gunna laugh." Mine smiled and put her hand over her heart and her other in the air.

"I swear I won't!" Roxas paused a bit.

"Mummy." aaaaaaand Mine burst out laughing. Of course.

"Hey, hey, you said you weren't goin to laugh..." Roxas whined.

"I crossed my fingers." Mine giggled.

"Your hands were out in front of you."

"I----- crossed my toes?"

"Yeah, right."

_-A few hours later-_

"AWRIGHT EVERYONE!!!! who's driving?" Mine stared at the group standing around wearing normal winter coats. They stared at her.

"WHAT?!"

"I dunno, who can drive." Demyx and Zexion both put up their hands. Demyx turned to Zexion.

"I'll rock, paper, scissor you for it." Zexion put out his fist.

"Dealio." Aaaaand after many pointless battles they finally came to a decision for a best 15 out of 17. The winner,

Demyx! yay!

"DAMMIT NAMI, DO YOU GOTTA ADD IN THAT LITTLE YAY AFTER SAYING DEMYX?!?!"

"Yay!"

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!!! WITH A FRIGGIN FRYIN PAN!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!" Nami stopped and walked over to Axel huddled in the corner shaking.

"Axel? Are you okay?"

"Demyx... driving... death... roller coaster..." Nami stared and then it clicked with her and started shivering. Well, after, the, uh, bitching from Mine about how annoying Nami is, they got into Demyx's old, red, rusty chevy truck.

"WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CALL SHOTGUN!!!!!!!!" Nami cheered running up to the truck.

"WHAT DID I FRIGGIN SAY DAMMIT SHUT UP NAMI!!!!" Nami stared at Mine shivering. Sora leaned over to Zexion giggling.

"It must be that time of the month." Followed by an axe hitting Sora in the head.

"AW MY GAWD MY EAR... AND THE REST OF MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M FRIGGING GUNNA KILL YOU!!!" As Mine stood by Sora kicking him while he was on the ground bleeding Roxas randomly came up and glomped her.

"YAY HE GLOMPED HER!!!" Nami screamed, because she was inside the truck and she thought no one could hear her.

"We can hear you just fine." Axel said opening the door and petting her. Mine blush being of course glomped by Roxas and being embarrassed by Nami.

Later, after a second of awkwardness. The group piled into the truck. Demyx at the wheel, Nami beside him, Axel on the floor in the feedle position. Melxiy and Sora in the tiny back seats, causing Melixy to have to sit on Sora's lap. Zexion, Mine and Roxas sat on the backboard of the truck. Nami jumped up and down in her seat.

"Let's go! LETS GO!" Demyx put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

"YAY!" Nami cheered.

"HEY! What did I say earlier?!" Mine shouted. Nami settled down...a bit.

"Sorry." Demyx slammed his foot on the peddle and they sped out into the distance of the castle.

"WOOHOO!" Nami cheered throwing her arms in the air.

"Nam-"

"SHUT UP!" Nami shouted turning around to face Mine. Who just froze, as she did just see the other face of Nami. She shuddered, the evil side of Nami. Demyx sped around the corner causing the truck to go on one set of tires, everyone flipped over to one side of the truck.

"OWW! I'M BEING SQUISHED!" Melxiy screamed as she tried to push her face off the window on which it was stuck on. The truck went back to all four tires, and this time as the went around the corner Mine was flung on Roxas, and she started to blush. Zexion looked away angrily, but trying to not show any sign of emotions. They all rode the death roller coaster for about 20 minutes till they finally got to the costumes shop.

"Well everyone, it's time to get out now." Demyx said as he turned the car off. Mine rushed out of the truck and started to throw up in a bush. Roxas and Zexion stood beside her and patted her on the back.

"Aww Mine it's okay." Melxiy stood in front of Sora, who watched her shake. She suddenly grabbed his coat, and started to hit him.

"Why?! WHY!? WHY!?" She started screaming, as Sora stared at her confused.

"Why what?" She pressed her face against his chest, and cried till the Sora wrapped his arms around her. Nami on the other hand was jumping around and glomping all random people. She even glomped a little old lady with a walker, and broke her leg...and probably give her a heart attack, and ending her life which was lived a little too long.

"OH MY FRIGGING GOD!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!" She jumped on Axel who just sat the ground shaking. She jumped over to Demyx.

"Can I drive home please please PRETTY PLEASE!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!" Demyx just scratched his head think of the possible outcomes.

"Okay, just be sensible, it's a senior citizen." Nami jumped up and down squeeing, Everyone else went pale in the face.

'Nami...driving?' Axel passed out.

"Let's go get our costumes now!" Nami shouted as she ran towards the stores door.

"OWW!" She screamed as she ran into the glass wall. She felt around for a while as the people in the store watched her, and everyone on the streets.

"It's like a invisible barrier! We can't get in! OH GOD! WE CAN'T GET IN!? HOW CAN I LIVE?" Melxiy just walked over and opened the door which was 5 feet away from Nami.

"It's called a door you retard!" Everyone walked in as demyx peeled Nami off the wall and carried her inside, leaving Axel in the parking lot unconscious.

"WOW!" Nami said as she saw the millions of aisles of costumes (actually there were only like ten but you know, it's Nami)Everyone started to look around, and Axel finally entered the store looking around. Mine was looking at gothic Lolita dress, holding a black frilly one over her arm.

"You're actually going to wear that?" Axel asked walking up to her slowly, she looked at him and then the dress, and nodded.

"Yeah it's cute."

"What are you going to be then?" Mine thought for a minute.

"A dead gothic chick..." she said in a thoughtful voice, semi dazed.

"Ahh" Axel said understanding. He walked over to find Melxiy, who was looking at accessories.

"And may I ask what you are going to be?" He asked as Melxiy scanned the shelves looking extremely excited, She looked up from her search, and held up her hands which were full of different types of vampire teeth.

"A vampire of course!" She said smiling, She turned back to the shelves.

"I'm not sure which teeth to buy though...and I also need crimson red eye contacts, or topaz...but I think I might stay with the crimson, more scary being a human blood drinker..." Axel walked away leaving Melxiy to talk to herself. He found Sora and Roxas looking at some other stuff, Roxas had bandages in his arms, and Sora held a pirate costume in his hands.

"So we have a mummy, and a pirate?" They both looked at him and nodded.

"Any idea on what you're going to be?" Roxas asked. Axel looked at the shelves filled all kinds of costumes. He though for a minute, then grinned evilly.

"Some thing to scare the shit out of Nami" he chuckled, with the other two. He found a freaky looking demon costume, with a half mask and very nightmare before Christmas look to it. He smirked,

"I found my costume" the other two looked and shuddered back.

"Dude are you trying to make Nami terrified of you, she'll die if sees you" Axel chuckled,

"Yeah but you know, who cares." He remarked, walking away from the pair to purchase his costume. Roxas and sora looked at each other.

"Tonight's going to turn out to be more of a funeral, than a party. I just know it."

Zexion was standing in the aisles, bored, not planning to dress up.

"ZEXY! I have the perfect costume for you!" Nami shouted as she ran over. He looked to the costumes, and shuddered backwards.

"NO!" Nami looked at him sadly,

"Oh please, Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!?!?!?!" Zexion sighed in defeat, as Nami looked like she was ready to cry, he knew he couldn't win.

"Ugh, FINE!"

"YAY!" She cried, glomping him. She grabbed his arm, dragging him.

"Come on everyone's trying on their costumes we have to go to!" Zexion sighed, this was going to be embarrassing. Everyone gathered around the two changing stalls as Mine and Melxiy got changed into their costumes. They walked out, and Roxas's jaw dropped. Mine was in her little black gothic lolita costume, with a bit of blood dripping from her mouth. Melxiy looked like herself except for her crimson red eyes and the fangs she had on. Sora looked at her costume.

"I Knew it!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, everyone stared at him.

"I knew you were going to be a vampire, I just knew, ever since you've been reading that Twilight book." They got changed back into their uniforms and Sora went to go change while Roxas changed in the other stall.

"Sora what are you being?" Melxiy asked looking at the raged clothes on his arm.

"Captain jack Sparrow" Melxiy shook her head, and handed him another costume which was bright red.

"What's this?" Sora asked looking at it dumbstruck. Melxiy giggled,

"Go change and show me" She winked, letting Sora it wasn't going to be good. He walked int to the change room, and opened the costume.

"OH NO! YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS MEL, YOU GOT TO BE JOKING ME!" Melxiy giggled,

"Aww come on please, just show me." Sora walked out in a bright red spandex suit, with a little tail, and horns on his head. He covered himself up and looked around embarrassed.

"Aww man, I feel so violated, and...and it's breezy, Melxiy..." He complained, Melxiy nodded her head in approval,

"I like it, go change, and give to me." Sora looked around embarrassed again, Mine walked around, grabbed a piece of cardboard, and started fanning sora with it. Who jump and ran in the 2nd change room screaming. Roxas walked out with his face, covered in bandages.

"Wow...who are you?" Nami asked looking at him. Mine laughed, and paused, then giggled uncomfortably, scratched her head.

"Yeah...who are you?" Roxas froze, and sniffled.

"M-mine, how...HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!" He cried, running back into the other change room. Mine paused, suddenly realizing who it was. Nami laughed, spacely.

"Oh! It was Roxas, hahahahahahahah" Sora and Roxas both walked out looking sulkily. Axel ran into the change room. Nami jumped.

"YAY! IT'S AXEL'S TURN! YAY!" They all waited next, and decided that Zexion, and Nami would go next. Axel walked out, Nami squeeed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO HOT!" She glomped him, while smirked to the confused Sora and Roxas. He was wearing a nice suit with a top hat, and a tea cup.

"What are you supposed to be?" Melxiy asked. Axel looked at her.

"Mad hatter." He went back and changed after the whole group of them had to try and attempted to pull Nami off of him. She cried. Axel walked back out, and Zexion walked into the change room, by being pushed by Nami, They quickly changed, Zexion walked out as well as Nami. Demyx gasped, Zexion was in a giant pink fluffy bunny suit, while Nami wore a pink sailor scout outfit. Nami walked back into the change room, forgetting her tiara. Everyone laughed,

"OH MY FRIGGING' GOD, YOU'RE ADORABLE!" Everyone paused, and looked at Demyx creeped out. Nami skipped out.

"Nami, just adorable," he said covering himself up from the last sentence. Nami smiled at him, and glomped him. Axel covered his nose, because Nami was wearing a short skirt.

"You're soo dead!" he said to Demyx. Nami turned around to face Axel.

"Don't be mean to Demyx, he was being nice...so I rewarded him!" Nami said sternly. She skipped into the change room. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Be nice!" She said pointing a finger at him. Axel took a step forward, suddenly Mine jumped in front of him.

"Pervert!" Melxiy turned to Nami.

"You shouldn't be so tempting." Nami smiled confused.

"What?" Everyone changed and purchased their costumes. Nami grabbed the keys from Demyx and started jumping up and down. Everyone except Demyx went pale.

"We have to do something," Mine said, they all nodded. Nami and driving would result in death. Zexion looked at Axel.

"Well, she's your girlfriend...you do something..." Everyone looked at Axel , while he thought.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know...do something! ANYTHING!"

"We could smack her over the head with a bat..." Sora said.

"Or tie her up, and shove her in the back of the truck." Melxiy said adding to Sora's idea. Mine thought about this for a minute. Axel shook his head, not liking it at all. Knowing Nami, if that were to happen she would cry and freak out.

"Well...you could kiss her..." Mine said thoughtfully. Sora smirked evilly.

"Not just kiss...but make out..." Axel thought at this with great consideration, while everyone stared at him.

"I like it!" He walked over to Nami, who looked at him with a huge smile.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Axel just stared at her, not answering. Nami got a little freaked out by him just staring at him. Her smile faded a tiny bit.

"Axel?" Nami asked, as Axel cupped her chin in his hands.

"A-are you r-ready to g-" Axel crushed his lips to hers. The store clerk just stood there watching the couple making out. Zexion walked past them, and grabbed the keys out of Nami's hand who wrapped her arms around Axel's Neck, and her left leg slowly kicked up in enjoyment. Demyx looked around confused. Sora took out a camera and snapped a few pics. Melxiy and Mine starred at him.

"What?! Its for future reference!"

"For what!?!" they both asked at the same time.

"How to stop Nami..." They shuddered from the thought . Roxas walked up to the group.

"Oh my god!" he said as he saw the pair making out. Mine just watched the couple, and spaced off.

'_A-Axel...are you r-ready to g-' Axel crushed his lips to hers, causing Nami to drop the keys. Melxiy and Sora snickered at each other. They walked up to the pair, and smacked them both over the head with a wooden bat, knocking them both unconscious. Mine and Melxiy gave a high five and then snapped. Zexion and Demyx walked over and helped pick up the bodies. Demyx gently swung Nami over his shoulder, while Sora and Zexion tried to pick up Axel but were failing miserably. Roxas joined them and they heaved the Axel out of the store struggling madly._

"Mine, we're going now." Roxas said walking past her.

"Oh! Okay I call shot gun!" she said running out of the store. Melxiy walked up behind Axel.

"Alright time to go now!" she said pushing him, causing both him and Nami to fall over and land on the ground with a thud. Axel quickly jumped up and pulled Nami to her feet.

"Do you really need to drive" He asked, Nami shook her head all dizzy like.

"N-no, I guess not..." Axel grabbed her hand and led her to the truck. Everyone piled in as Zexion started the truck. Axel and Nami sat in the back and started smooching again. Roxas turned around, and glared at them.

"No more smoochies!" They stopped and looked away each blushing. Roxas faced the front again.

'Why can't I ever do that?' Everyone enjoyed the nice calm ride, Axel and Nami in deep conversation. Zexion not reading his book because he was driving, and Demyx humming a tune. Roxas, and Mine just staring off into space, but realistically Roxas was too busy looking at Mine.

"And I was all like yeah, and he was like yeah. Then I was all like What? You wanna go? And he was all like Unh-uh...Nami?" Axel shook Nami's shoulder, since she was not responding like she usually would, with her googly eyes of youthful admiration.

"Uhh, Somebody...Nami's not okay..." Mine looked at her watch.

"Ohh right...it's two hours after Nami's nap time." Everyone stared at her.

"What Nami still has a nap time?" Demyx asked, looking back and forth from Nami to the group.

"Has noone noticed Nami disappearing for hours at a time?" Mine asked, everyone thought for a second.

"Well no actually to say...I never have." Axel said looking at Nami. Melxiy laughed,

"Some boyfriend you are!" Zexion turned the truck off.

"We're home!" Everyone got out, and Axel carried Nami to her room.

-Later that night-

"Yay! It's time to go trick or treating!" Nami shouted jumping up and down excitedly, after a 3 hour nap, she was full of energy. Mine rolled her eyes.

"Nami, do we have to have the same conversation from this morning?" Nami stopped and sat on the ground beginning to play with a piece of random dust bunny. Mine walked over and patted her on the head.

"Good girl." Melxiy walked out in her costume.

"Alright your turn Nami!" Nami jumped up and grabbed her costume. Mine walked over to Melxiy,

"Thanks, it's not like I just got her settled down..."

"Sorry, but isn't that why we love her..." Mine thought about this for a minute.

"Well, maybe...but what does Axel see in her."

"Well, her cute personality, how cheerful and hyper she is, how she out sizes you both, and she's just way too loveable." The girls jumped.

"W-when did you get in here...Oh my god what the fuck are you we-"

"Shhh!" Sora, and Roxas said covering both of their mouths. Nami opened the door, and skipped out, not noticing anyone else, as she continued to skip right into Axel. She opened her eyes and the smile on her face faded instantly. She slowly looked up and noticed she skipped in to a demon, who was really scary looking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed high pitch, turning around to run away from Axel who wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a huge bear hug. Everyone laughed, and Zexion and Demyx walked in, joining in the laughter.

"L-let me GO!!" Nami cried, tears streaming down her face. Axel lowered his head and grazed the bottom of her ear.

"Nami relax, it's just me..." He whispered, sending shivers down Nami's back, she stopped crying and turned around to face him, as he let go of her.

"A-Axel? W-what happened t-to your o-other costume?" She asked, walking into Melxiy.

"It's in my room..." Axel said taking another step towards her. She hid in the middle of the group crouching on the floor in the feedle position. Axel walked out and went to change in to the other costume. Mine looked down at Nami and burst out laughing.

"Wow that's sad, scared of your own boyfriend!" Melxiy crouched down and comforted Nami.

"Roxas you look so...so CUTE!" Mine said looking at Roxas, who blushed.

"Yeah you look really cute too...Mine" in her little gothic Lolita dress. Zexion looked at Sora.

"Wow Sora you look...smexy?" Melxiy gleamed up at him.

"YUP! That's the idea!" Axel walked back to find Mine glomping Roxas, Sora freaking out at Zexion, and Demyx and Melxiy comforting Nami.

"There, it's all better, come on Nami come see me!" He said in the hot tuxedo, arms wide open for a hug. Nami placed her hand in front of her mouth.

"cough, cough I-I can't...I'm sick." She said completely fakely. Mine looked over to her.

"Oh boo you whore!" Nami looked up at Mine, and started to cry.

"AXEL! MINE CALLED ME A WHORE!" She said jumping into his arms. Mine looked proud.

"Job done"

"Now Let's go trick or treating!" Demyx shouted jumping the poor Zexion in the furry pink bunny suit.

"You know what...I-I'm not feeling that great..." Zexion said standing in the doorway. The group looked, as majority of them giggled. Nami walked up to him, and tugged on his arm.

"Awww come on Zex, you look cute!" Zexion rolled his eyes and walked with the rest of the group down the hall. They walked through halls, not doing anything. Nami looked at the decorations on the wall, they were unknown to her.

"Where did these come from?" Melxiy looked at her.

"OH! When you were napping, we decorated the castle!" Nami looked at Melxiy and shhed her.

"Hey!" Melxiy laughed.

"Oh Nami, they already know you still have a nap time even though we're 17 years old! You kinda demonstrated that for us in the truck." Nami blushed of embarrassment.

"God, lets stop walking around in circles and actually get some friggin candy!" Mine shouted. They all agreed and walked up to the next room they saw, number 2. Roxas knocked and they all waited for their que.

"What! WHAT!?" They could all hear a thud, Xigbar opened the door, and looked at the group.

"What?" He looked at the group again,

"What the hell are you wearin?" The group smiled and held up their pillow cases except for Sora who had a spider man trick or treat bucket.

"TRICK OR TREAT!!" They all shouted. Xigbar looked at them confused.

"WTF..." The group inched closer to his door.

"Give us some candy." Xigbar looked around.

"Don't have any..." The group looked a little disappointed.

"Give some candy." They said still trying to sound polite though they were still pissed. Xigbar shrugged,

"Haven't got any..."

"Give us some can-"

"GIVE US SOME FUCKING CANDY!" Nami shouted shoving her pillow case in Xigbar face. Everyone jumped as they all were shocked at Nami, letting her evil side show again. Xigbar looked terrified, and gave everyone 200 bucks, and slammed the door in they're faces. They all shrugged and went to the next room, as Axel put his arm around Nami and walked with her, cheering her up instantly. They went to Vexen's lab, and loudly pounded on the door. There was a small explosion, and they could hear coughs. The door flew opened, and blue smoke exited the room and drifted down the hall. Vexen walked out, all covered in blue stuff.

"WHAT!?" He shouted, causing Nami to jump and hide behind Axel. Mine and Melxiy glared at him.

"Give us your candy, and noone will get hurt..." Mine said shoving her pillow case into Vexion's face. Roxas looked at Mine.

"Who would be the one who got hurt?" Mine smiled,

"I don't know...most likely Nami, but ya know, dunno yet" Melxiy smirked, and Nami hid behind Axel even more. Vexion smirked,

"Aww damn ain't that just the luck! Fresh out of candy...See ya later" He said walking back into his room, wishing that they would actually kill Nami. They continued through out the castle, disturbing everyone's peace, and being denied of candy. Which was their main source of life. They came to the last door. They could hear music, and hard breathing. Neither Mine, Melxiy or Nami would go near the door. Axel knocked, the music stopped, and they could hear mumbles. The door opened, and Xemnas walked out in a purple spandex suit with arm bands, and a head band, and leg warmers...the whole deal. The group shuddered, while demyx sighed in relief,

"Oh good I thought you were doing something else..." Everyone looked at him freaked out. Saix walked out in a matching outfit to Xemnas' except his was periwinkle blue. Mine gagged over and over again. Melxiy just sat in the corner, growing mushrooms...poisonous mushrooms to kill Xemnas and Saix and Richard Simmons. Nami covered her eyes, which were burning in the flames of hell, she stumbled backwards, trying to run away, but Axel grabbed the bottom of her shirt causing her not to move but rather run on the spot shouting,

"MY INNOCENCE! MY POOR INNOCENT EYES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! SOMEBODY PLEASE GOUGE THEM OUT!" Mine also tried to make a run for it, but Roxas just grabbed her arm and pulled her back, causing her to fall on the ground.

"OWWW!" Mine cried as she just sat on the floor facing Roxas. Xemnas looked at the group and noticed Sora,

"Hey did you come to join us? And what the hell are you even doing here?" Sora looked away, tears falling from his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xemnas looked at the others, in their costumes.

"Oh! It's Halloween?" Roxas nodded with both his eyes shut.

"Y-y-yes i-it is..."Xemnas nodded, and pulled out a bowl of candy. He smiled a girlish smile!

"CANDY FOR ALL!" He sang out. Roxas grabbed the bowl, and the group dashed away from the two Richard Simmons lovers. They all ran towards the twilight view, separated the candy they got, and they tried to calm the three girls down.

"Well I think I'm a going to lead Nami to her room...No clue on how she'll even live tonight" Axel said putting his arm around Nami's shoulder and lead her out of the room. Roxas and Sora looked at Melxiy and Mine, who were playing with the mushrooms. Roxas jumped.

"Mine, NO! You're not allowed to play with shrooms!" He shouted as he and Sora both ran over and grabbed the two and began leading them after Axel and Nami. Demyx and Zexion stood there in awkward silence, Demyx began to hum. He took a step closer to Zexion.

"I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around..." He said dancing around Zexion.

"I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound..." Zexion smacked Demyx's head hard, and began to walk away.

"GO TO BED!"

-Class Dismissed-

Yea, we're sorry it was so long, but we still hope you enjoyed! please Review...AND NOW...we're off to watch the DIGIMON MOVIE!!!! HUZZAH!!!! We're such geeks...lulz, we even admit it TTTT


	9. How to control you powers

NOTE:: This story is a collaboration of Kairiyin and Miss Hiem, we do not own KH or any of the characters, we do own Mine and Nami, they are our own characters.

2 NOTE:: Mine is pronounced, 'Mee-nay'

-Random Lesson-

Lesson 9: How to properly control your powers...

Mine's eyes flickered open to look at her picture on her night stand. The memories of the night before flowed back into her head and she smiled solemnly, she sat up.

"I wish it were yesterday." she giggled at her random comment and got ready for the day. Brushed her long black and green hair, brushed her teeth, put on some light make up, put on her cloak and stepped outside her room. Demyx ran up.

"Hey-lo, emo kid!" He grinned widely, Mine slapped him,

"I'm not friggin' emo!" He looked at her with puppy eyes, but she glared back, scaring him. Zexion walked up dodging Demyx's hug for sympathy,

"Hey." Mine smiled.

"Yo." Zexion put out his arm,

"Breakfast then?" Mine looked at him with a sarcastic expression,

"Oh, shut up." she walked forward, with Zexion giggling behind her. Melxiy joined them after a while.

"Nami was getting annoying, so I left her with Sora." Demyx, who had joined them too, looked at her in terror,

"You monster!" Melxiy glared.

"Who's reeeeeeeaaaal purty." Followed by Sora smacking Demyx over the head. After walking more towards the dining room, later joined by Axel.

"Has any one seen Nami?" He asked, everyone just smirked. They all continued to walk into the dinning room, where they found majority of the members there. Nami, and Roxas were there, talking...well Nami wasn't making much of a conversation. Luxord walked out with the breakfast that he made...boxes of cereal. Everyone sat down and began to eat. Axel sitting next to Nami, who was sitting next to Demyx, across from Zexion, next to Mine who was next to Roxas, who was next to Xaldin, who was next to Melxiy and Sora. They all began to eat in peace. Axel sat there bored, playing with his favorite cereal, Hunny bee's. He picked up his bowl and Chucked it at Sora, hitting square in the face. Melxiy picked up her bowl, and chucked it at Axel. Everyone started to throw their cereal around. Nami dived under the table hiding.

"Why does there have to a food fight almost everyday?" Xigbar bent over and looked at Nami, holding a bowl in his hand.

"Because..." he shoved it in her face, covering her face with lucky charms. Roxas and Xaldin were nudging each other, constantly getting harder and rougher each time. Xaldin pushed Roxas over, causing Roxas to fall to the floor. They both got into a playful fistfight. All the other members surrounded, playing along chanting:

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!" Roxas pushed Xaldin, causing him to fall over. Xaldin even though knowing it was plying around, got really competitive. He jumped up, wound up for a punch, gathering some wind, and he punched Roxas sending him flying. Everyone started to play fight. Roxas crashed into the wall, and fell to the floor. Mine quickly ran over to him.

"Hey Roxas? You okay?" no reply.

"R-Roxas?" Roxas laid there unconscious. She picked him up on to her lap.

"Roxas...ROXAS!" She shouted shaking him, everyone stopped and watched them. After shaking Roxas, he wouldn't wake up. Mine was beginning to feel worried.

'Roxas, why aren't you waking up?' she wondered worriedly. Unsure of what to do, she began to get up, building up a voice to ask for help.

"Aha, I can't believe that he's that weak, not able to take a weak shot like that!" Snickered Luxord. Mine was furious, she jumped up and spun around so quick it made people flinch. Nami could tell Mine was pissed, and it scared her.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ROXAS!!" Mine shouted at the top of her lungs. Melxiy reached towards her friend.

"M-Mine?" Sora quickly grabbed her and pulled her back, protecting her, since he didn't have a good feeling about this. Luxord fell silent and looked at Mine with a serious face.

"Oh ya?" Everyone gasped. Luxord talked back to the very pissed Mine.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU TAKE SHOT LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, AND SEE IF YOU SURVIVE. COME TRY IT! I WANT TO SEE YOU TAKE A PUNCH LIKE THAT AND GET UP AND WALK AROUND AFTER THAT! COME ON SHOW ME TOUGH GUY!" The castle walls began to shake. The huge group took hesitant steps back. Axel and Sora both gathered Nami and Melxiy, protecting them. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix all step forward. Mine blinded with absolute fury, pointed at Xaldin.

"AND YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled as she took a step forward. The four of them summoned their weapons. Mine began to shake, slowly losing control of herself. Xemnas looked back to the group.

"Everyone get out of here, she's going to blow!" Axel and Sora began to drag Nami and Melxiy towards the exit, Suddenly giant towers of rocks spurted from the ground blocking the exits. The girls screamed. Mine's eyes turned completely green. Xaldin made the first move, and lunge one of is spears forward towards Mine. Mine stared at them blankly, the spear flying towards her shattered in midair. Everyone stared at her.

"Luxord." Mine said blankly. The group rustled and took a step back, Luxord was pushed out to her feet. Her blank face faded to a devilish smile, her eyes portraying initiate death. Mine raised her hands and a weapon started to form between her cold hands. All of a sudden a groan interrupted Mine's anticipating murder. Luxord stood up, hands slightly trembling, as Mine's hands dropped to her sides, she stood there frozen.

"... mmmmnnn... M-Mine... stop it... please..?" Roxas whimpered, slowly gaining consciousness, Mine's eyes turned back to normal, and widened at Roxas' plead. The rocks fell to the ground, crackling. The towers that blocked all exit's crumbled to the floor, and Nami fainted. Mine's eyes weld up with tears, as she realized what had happened, her head hung as Roxas leaned up from the ruble he was lying in.

"Okay..." she replied, instantly running from the room. The group stood there, as Sora and Melxiy helped Roxas.

"M-mine..." Roxas said too quiet for anyone else to hear. Xemnas and the other members stood there silently thinking of what just occurred.

"What do we do about Mine?" Saix asked. Xemnas thought for a second.

"Good question."

Mine ran faster and faster through the hallways, tears streaming out of her eyes. So confused about what just happened, she ran into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. She leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor.

"R-Roxas..." She murmured, to herself, as she began to cry harder, sobs racking her body.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

Back at the dining hall, Xemnas was comprehending a plan to, restrain Mine's powers.

"Now that she has discovered her powers it's not often they become uncontrollable." Xigbar nodded in agreement.

"But, what can we do...?" Xemnas paced his words.

"She's, very dangerous. If it wasn't for Roxas, Luxord could be dead right now." Luxord flinched and a few members thought seriously about this.

"She will have to be confined." Melxiy darted a glare at Xemnas,

"Confined?! She's no animal, this is Mine!" Nami agreed,

"She's only human, you can't do that!!" Roxas' eyes widened, it was hitting him hard,

"No.. You can't do that..." He said quietly. Xemnas turned to him, not hearing his plea.

"Roxas, she trusts you, we will set up her chamber in the east wing, bring her there, and we will take care of the rest." He ordered coldly.

"No! I won't do that to her! It's cruel!" Xemnas' face filled with fury, but stayed calm.

"I am your superior! You will do as told!" Roxas hung his head, it was too much, how could he betray her.

".......... yes sir." Reality hit, hard.

"Life's not filled with happiness, you can't love, when you have no heart." Roxas nodded and left the dining hall, leaving Sora, Nami and Melxiy behind.

The next morning, memories flowed back to Mine's head she pulled the covers over her head, hoping it was just a dream. But it wasn't, it was all too real. The day seemed gloomier than usual, the castle was darker, and sound was for some reason quieter. Mine had tuned out of reality and just wandered around the castle aimlessly. She did see Melxiy and Nami walking, they ignored her, faces hung with sadness as if it hurt them.

Roxas on the other hand wouldn't leave his room. Terrified of bumping into Mine, he thought of the ways he could follow superior's orders without hurting her,

"Damn! There's no way in hell there's a way not to hurt her!!" he shook his head.

"I can't do this..." A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, he got up from the floor and answered the door. Saix was standing there, depression in his eyes.

"Xemnas says to go get her, now."

"What?! No! I need more time!" Saix shook his head.

"Now."

Mine was sitting, back to her door, in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey! Mine!" Roxas shouted from down the hall. She looked up, to find him running up to her.

"....uh, yes?" she said quietly. Roxas grinned, the most sincere he could get.

"I got something to show you c'mon!" Mine's eyes widened as Roxas reached down and grabbed her hand leading her down the hallway.

'_Does he not remember...?'_ Mine thought.

"Uh...um, Roxas, I-"

"Don't be." Mine looked up at him, she couldn't see his face, just the back of his head.

"I was an idiot. I shouldn't have started that fight." Mine shook her head.

"No.." Her eyes filling with tears. They walked in silence most of the way, Roxas refusing to look at her, still Mine was feeling better. Until...

Roxas stopped right in front of a large door in the middle of the castle where Mine had never been.

"Mine, what ever happens, I want you to know, I had no choice, and I'm sorry." Mine looked at him confused, his grip tightened around her hand, his shoulders trembling. He grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.

Xigbar and Xemnas stood in the middle of the room, the room was small and empty and in the middle of the room, was a glass box. The box was huge, filling most of the room, small holes in the top and on the sides around the top, and a door with a crystal knob.

Xemnas was not impressed, nor upset, his expression was blank, while Xigbar's was slightly saddened.

"Mine, you will be staying in these quarters from now on, it'll be safer here." Mine got it now, she put the pieces together.

"What?!" She turned to Roxas angrily who turned away, still holding her hand. She snapped her hand away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no...." She held her head, eyes blurring from tears.

"No! You! Why? Why did you do this? Why?" Roxas stayed quiet. Xemnas didn't bother, Xigbar looking away.

"You... I, I trusted you!" Mine cried, her head was hurting and her knees were getting weak, she fell to her knees, pressing her palms hard on her temples.

"I TRUSTED YOU!!" She screamed, Roxas froze. He couldn't stand it anymore, seeing the one he cared for most, crying because he hurt her.

"I am an idiot..." Xigbar walked over to Mine and pulled her to her feet, she struggled and kicked, thrashing her arms. He placed her in the box and handed her some white clothes.

"You'll be wearing these." Mine clawed at the walls, calling out for someone, someone...

They left her still crying, guiding Roxas out and closing the door behind them. Mine gave up. She hung her head down to her knees, staining her cloak with tears. Eventually, Mine had no tears to cry and she just sat there, trying to find somewhere in her heart, where it didn't hurt to touch.

The next day, no one spoke of her name. Roxas wouldn't leave his room, no matter what anyone said or did. Sora, Axel, Melxiy, Nami and Demyx, too. No one knew what to say, they just tried. He just cried. They all did. Zexion stopped hanging out with the rest of them, he ignored Roxas, and seemed to hate him with a passion.

Mine stopped talking. Her new clothes were white, like hospital clothing. A long sleeved shirt, thin pants and some regular socks. She stopped crying, stopped sleeping, stopped eating. Mine was ill. Mine was falling very ill, tuned out of the world, she stopped seeing the world, ignoring the world. Mine was lifeless.

-A few days later-

Melxiy, and Nami walked down the halls quietly, pretty depressed, and shocked that Mine was being treated the way she was. She didn't deserve what she was getting, just because of fate. Roxas locking himself in his room had the guys in an even more quiet mood, that everyday they just waited patiently for him to return to civilization. But that wasn't happening anytime soon. They heard a small click, looked up to find for the first time in a while Zexion walking towards them. They smiled a bit and walked quickly up to him.

"Hey Zexion..." He looked up, they were surprised how empty his eyes were.

"Oh, hello Melxiy, Nami..." There was an awkward silence between them.

"So how have you been?" Melxiy asked. He shrugged.

"Not too great, you know." Nami looked up.

"Did you hear that no one is allowed to visit Mine?" Zexion clenched his hands into fists.

"Y-yeah..." he said trying to hold on to the last strand of control he had. Nami just kept going on.

"Yeah, which sucks because I really want to see her, and so does Melxiy..." Zexion's last strand was slowly tearing at the name.

"...and Roxas hasn't been out of his room yet." That was it. Zexion's strand snapped as the blade fell and cut it. His face turned from depressed to raw fury.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT DAMN ROXAS! OR ABOUT YOU, JUST GET LOST YOU LITTLE TRAMP!!!" He screamed, Nami froze, shocked, hurt. Not totally comprehending this whole explosion. Melxiy rushed forward.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? HUH? WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU THAT SHE WOULD EVEN DESERVE THAT?" Zexion darted to Melxiy as she ran towards Nami, and took a swing at her right cheek.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW MY PROBLEM? IT'S ALL ROXAS' FAULT FOR DOING WHAT HE DID! HE SHOULD JUST FRIGGN' DROP DEAD, AND DO US ALL A FAVOR!" Melxiy stumbled back from the punch, while Nami sat on the floor traumatized. Melxiy stood up straight and ran towards Zexion to even up the punches.

"Hey! Cut it out!!" Luxord yelled as he put his arms up under hers, stopping the fight. A wall of cards appeared out of nowhere, creating a wall between them. Melxiy struggled against his grasp.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed. Xigbar and Xaldin threw their doors open and ran out into the hall to see Zexion trying everything he could to break the wall, Luxord holding Melxiy who was angry as could be, and Nami on the floor. Xaldin rushed over and grabbed Zexion from behind, and dragging him back from the wall towards his room. Luxord let the wall disappear, Xigbar rushed over, helping Melxiy calm down. They examined the blue ring that was swelling around her eye, as she finally settled down and finally realizing the pain that she was in. Her eyes scanned the hallway, and she saw Nami still on the floor, with terror, pain, and confusion mixed in her expression. She pushed the guys away.

"Nami?" She asked raising her voice a bit in concern as she cautiously walked over to her.

"...y-yeah?" Nami snapped out of her little daze and looked up to Melxiy.

"Umm... I... oh." Melxiy hugged Nami,

"Don't listen to a single word that bastard said." Nami hugged back, feeling a bit pained that Mine wasn't there to comfort her, too.

"Okay..."

Later, Melxiy, Nami, Axel, Sora and Demyx were sitting in front of Roxas' door, no one said anything. The silence was murderous. Sora looked up from his hands to notice Melxiy's eyes that were saddened somehow, and for Melxiy, this was unnatural.

"...Melxiy?" Sora called her named quietly. She looked up from her daze.

"...yeah...?" As her head turned more he noticed her bruise around her eye,

"Omigawd! What happened!?" He shouted getting up and crouching in front of her, inspecting the black eye.

"... I just got in a fight." Melxiy turned away, avoiding anyone one else's gaze.

"With who?!"

"... just someone, forget it okay?" Melxiy turned to Nami who just stared at the floor, not really trying to say or do anything.

"Nami...." Sora grabbed Melxiy's shoulders forcing her to look at him,

"Melxiy! Who did you get into a fight with?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes. Melxiy still didn't look in his eyes.

"Please?" Melxiy sighed a sad sigh.

"....it was...Zexion..." His grasp tightened on her shoulders. She winced knowing that he was mad, and that was what she was afraid of doing. Causing anyone to get mad. Sora let go and started walking down the hall, his keyblade appearing in his hand.

"That bastard." Demyx ran up and stood in front of Sora blocking his path.

"Demyx move..." Sora said through gritted teeth, Demyx stood his ground. Sora looked at Demyx and tried to step around him. Demyx moved and blocked his path again.

"Sora PLEASE!" he said pushing Sora back. They stood there glaring at each other. Demyx said,

"Please Sora, calm down I'll take care of Zexion... you take care of Melz ." The Keyblade disappeared, and Sora turned around and walked back to Melxiy.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, sat beside Melxiy and gave her a comforting hug. Demyx walked down the hall to Zexion's room. Nami's head bowed more, Melxiy looked up from Sora, Axel noticed her and walked over and crouched down to stroke her back,

"Nami...? Are you okay?" he asked worryingly. Nami's body jerked as she began to cry, her shoulders tremble as she stuttered to get her words into complete sentences,

"I-I-It's just.... e-every *cough* everything's so m-m-messed up... s-s-since M-Mine's g-gone! *sniff*" Nami wiped her eyes violently with her palms,

"I-I mean... I n-n-never noticed.... noticed h-how imp-portant y-you guys were u-u-n-until I... lost.... o-o-one of y-you..." Nami tried to take in normal breaths but were interrupted by her sudden gasps, her shoulders shook as Axel took them into his arms. He stroked her hair,

"It'll be okay..." was all he could say. Roxas' door swung open, the group shot there eyes up at the suddenly open door frame. Roxas stood there with a pained expression.

"First Mine...and now you two? I'm soooo so sorry" He said as he dashed down the hall. He couldn't stand the pain of his friends. He created a portal and disappeared into the darkness.

Mine sat in her little spot, letting that little numb part take over her completely. The door opened and the figure walked in holding a plate. Saix walked into the glass box and placed the food next to her.

"Here's your next meal...Mine?" Mine didn't look up. Saix sighed,

"You'll die if you keep this up." Saix said frustrated, he bent down to become eye level with her.

"Don't you care?" Mine didn't falter, Saix looked for any sign that she cared desperately. He soon gave up not being able to look at her lifeless body anymore. Only one person was able to save her. He ran out of the room to find the one. He ran down the hall towards number 12's room. He pounded on the door.

"ROXAS! I need your help! Please answer?" He shouted trying to make sure Roxas would hear him, there was no response.

"He's not in there anymore," Saix looked up to find Nami standing there alone.

"Well? Where is he?" Saix demanded, Nami's eyelids fell a bit,

"I don't know."

Mine felt pain, pain like when someone reaches into your stomach, grabs your organs and twists them around, pain like a second degree burn on your collar bone, and would feel fine if your shirt collar weren't scratching right against it. Pain like glass in your shoe, and you be happy to remove it if only it weren't dug underneath the fabric. Mine was in so much pain, it hurt to breath, it hurt to move, to blink, it hurt when her heart beat, and this puncture would never heal because she wouldn't stop touching it, she couldn't stop the memories, the thoughts of all the happy moments of her friends, rivals, and... Roxas.

A portal appeared in front of the door of the glass box. Mine didn't flinch. A boy stepped out, his hair blonde and spiky, his eyes shining a beautiful blue, his smile like a god of sunshine and a face that just screamed I love you, Mine smiled and reached out to the glorious figure.

And then she woke up.

Mine bobbed her head up from her knees and looked around, nothing. There was no one there, no boy, no Roxas. Nothing. Mine looked at her hands, they were ice cold, and for the first time, in as long as she could remember, Mine felt a tear slowly making it's way down her cold cheek, it felt hot and it left a trail behind it, it rolled down to her chin and dropped onto her knee. She stared at the tear stain, and her eyes weld up with warm tears and as they flowed from her eyes she realized. This was it.

"Mine?"

Mine shot her head up at the voice, and Roxas was standing there, hands on the glass, eyes shrink-wrapped in tears, cheeks flushed, a complete mess. Yet, so perfect.

"Mine... I-I... I'm sorry." He dropped his arms,

"I don't even know why I'm here! I mean, I hate to see you like this, I didn't want to confine you, I just... Either way, I would have never been able to see you again!" Roxas ran his fingers through his hair and blushed in embarrassment,

"I know, you hate me now, and... that this really isn't the time for me to be talking to you like this! But, I can't stand not seeing you! The way your hair looks in the light, the way your eyes glisten, your awkward smile, and your cute little giggle!! I can't stand not being able to live without it!! I don't understand, but I can't stand it without you... Mine, I'm not exactly sure about these things, I know I'm not so bright, but I'm pretty sure that..." Mine's eyes widened,

"...uh... R-Roxas... "

"Mine, I love you." No matter how corny it sounded, Mine wished she could beg him to say it again and again, but before she could, Roxas ran away, tears streaming down his face.

"...Roxas..." Outside of the doors, Zexion stood, eyes saddened yet angry, staring down at Roxas as he ran out of sight.

"He beat me to her."

Axel, Nami, Melxiy and Sora were fed up, there was no way that they would be able to sit around sulking, so instead of moving on, they went to Xemnas.

"Eight, thirteen, fifteen and keyblade bearer, there is no way that I will release Mine, she is far too dangerous." Melxiy and Nami looked confused, Xemnas was being serious.

"Well, she hasn't done anything, and she just need to learn to control her temper! Let her go! Please!" Melxiy pleaded, Xemnas stayed silent,

"We'll teach her!!" Sora added.

"And Mine will wear what ever little cosplay outfit you have for a day...... or so." Axel bargained, Xemnas thought for a second,

"I'm doing this only because, I'm a sucker for cosplay outfits, fine, Mine will be released as long as you four teach her to control her powers and temper! And shows off one of my cosplay outfits." Melxiy and Nami's faces lit up,

"OH THANK YOU SUPERIOR!!" Xemnas basked in the glory then handed them the key and the four of them raced out of the room, and Xemnas starting deciding which outfit to choose.

Nami ran up to the door of the glass box, Mine was fast asleep on the ground. Axel walked up,

"Saix said she hasn't slept for days, let's not wake her." Axel gently picked her up and Melxiy, Sora, Nami and Axel headed back to their rooms.

When Mine woke up, Nami was sitting at her bedside,

"MORNING!!!!!" Nami screamed enthusiastically, Mine's eyes went huge,

"Nami?! How did I get here? Did I dream all of that?!" Nami shook her head,

"NOPE! But, Xemnas agreed to release you, on one condition, but I'll tell you that later! C'mon we have to find the others!!!" Nami grabbed Mine's arm and dragged her to Axel's room, and after they went to Melxiy, Demyx and Sora's room, it was the most wonderful feeling Mine ever felt to be surrounded by the people she cared for the most... accept one.

"Uh... hey, where's Roxas?" Axel shrugged. Nami perked up,

"Hey, where's Zexion?" Demyx looked at Mine,

"He's been kind of out of it, he's not angry anymore, but more depressed."

"Isn't he always?" Melxiy asked blankly. Demyx laughed,

"Yeah, but like _real_ depressed." Mine stood up,

"Then maybe I'll go talk to him!" Demyx looked at her,

"Uh... maybe, you should go find Roxas first... I'll go find Zexion." Demyx stood up, and walked down the hall feeling a bit victorious.

Followed by an ambulance siren.

-Class Dismissed-

MissXHiem: Well, this chapter was thought up by me and mostly written by Kairiyin, (I am SO sorry) thank yas for teh help and pushing to finish it, we never would have with out your ear splitting nagging, anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of teh story, thanks for reading!! X3

-Miss X Hiem "Nya?"


	10. How to play docter

NOTE:: This story is a collaboration of Nami-chan and Miss Hiem, we do not own KH or any of the characters, we do own Mine, Nami, and Melxiy, they are our own characters.

2 NOTE:: Mine is pronounced, 'Mee-nay'

-Random Lesson-

Lesson 10: How to play doctor...

The five teens shot their heads around looking for the source of the noise, Demyx wasn't there because he was already gone.... Nami noticed Vexen running down the hall towards the entrance,

"Yo, Vexen! What's goin' on!?" Axel shouted down at the scientist,

"There's been an accident with Roxas outside!" Vexen shouted back.

"Roxas?! We have to go see!!" Mine yelled running after Vexen pulling Nami behind her.

Outside there was Saix crouching on the ground beside someone and a few other members standing around wondering what was going on, and Xigbar making ambulance siren noises through a megaphone.

"Where's Roxas?" Mine looked around frantically, Axel pointed to where Saix and Vexen were,

"I'm guessing over there." Mine ran over to Vexen and Saix and found Roxas lying on the ground, out cold.

"What happened?!?!" She screamed, Saix waved his hand in front of her face,

"Calm down, he's not dead, he just fell from a landing, I think he might have a few broken bones, but he's fine!" Mine took a deep breath, and walked back to the others,

"He fell, so he might have a broken bone or something."

"Well, if that's all, let's go back to your room and wait a little, we'll see how he's doing in the morning okay?" Melxiy guided Mine back inside, Mine looked down a little saddened,

"Okay..."

The next morning, Mine was woken up by loud frantic banging on her door, and Nami screaming gibberish, she walked over and opened her door to find Nami with a big smile on her face and twitching like there was no tomorrow.

"OMIGAWD MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEREWASTHISTHINGTHATHAPPENEDANDITWASAMAZINGANDSOIWASEATINGTHISSUGARANDIGOTALLHYPERANDJUNK!!!!!!! OMFGTHISISFRIKKINAMAZINGIAMLIKEFREAKINGOUTRIGHTNOWOMGOMOGOMOMGOMGOGMOGMGOMGGGOMGOGMOGMOGMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMGOMGOMGGGGGGGGGGGGJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nami screamed, Mine stared.

"I am not going to ask, any news on Roxas?"

"IHAVEN'THEARDANYTHINGBUTIAMGOINGTOGOSHOWAXELTHISWONDERFULTHINGSUGARCAUSEITSTEHFRIKKINGREATESTTHINGINTHEWORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Nami dashed away as fast as she could, Mine staring after her. Mine put on some clothes, went down to Melxiy's room and knocked on her door. Melxiy answered looking in not the greatest moods ever.

"What happened?!?!?" Mine spazzed.

"Nami woke me up, going on about the greatest thing in the world, I barely caught a single thing she said to me, then ran off." Mine nodded,

"Same thing with me. Anyway, I'm afraid to go to Xemnas' office alone to ask about Roxas, wanna come?" Melxiy sighed,

"Yeah, sure, just gimme a minute I'll get dressed." Mine waited outside of her door for a few moments and Melxiy walked out.

"Let's a go!" They walked down the hall towards the office. They heard quick footsteps coming towards them, Xemnas flew around the corner. Mine jumped behind Melxiy a bit.

"Where's Mine?" Xemnas asked breathless. Melxiy looked behind her at Mine's nervous glances.

"Why?" Xemnas looked over her shoulder to meet Mine's eyes.

"Well, who else is going to watch Roxas while he is stuck in bed?" Mine gasped, and jumped out from behind Melxiy.

"R-Roxas? Really?" Xemnas, nodded and pointed down the hall to lead her. Mine quickly ran down the hall towards Roxas' room, leaving Melxiy, slowly making an exit from Xemnas.

"Crap! I forgot to tell her about the deal me and Axel made..." Mine ran as fast as she could towards Roxas' room, excited to see him in person. She skidded to a stop in front of the door that said 12. Her fingers trembled in excitement as she reached up to knock. The three loud bangs surprised Roxas.

"Who is it?" He shouted a bit grumpily, Mine froze as her thoughts ran wild and crazily spazzed out,

"Well, uh, duh! It's Mine!" Roxas let out a quiet, 'oh.....' then cheerfully stated,

"C'mon in!" Mine slowly opened the door and peeked in,

"Uh, hi, how're you doin'?" Roxas held up his casted arms,

"My arms are broken." he said coldly Mine laughed uncomfortably a bit,

"Uh, yeah, so um do you need something?" Roxas thought about the question for a bit,

"Umm painkillers" Mine just stood there blinking.

"Oh! That's all? I be back then..." She said as she walked out, and towards Vexen's lab to get the pills. She walked down the hall for an hour getting lost forgetting how to get there. She knocked on the door and waited semi patiently for Vexen to open his damn door. When he finally opened it he was covered in purple dust. Mine looked at him with her eye brows arched.

"What?"

"Not going to ask..." Vexen sighed.

"What are you here for?" Mine thought for a minute...

"Oh right! Roxas needs pain killers" Vexen walked back into his room and came back with two pills.

"Give him these, and then give water...he shouldn't need pain killers for like the next 6 hours." Mine nodded understanding.

"Did you just say 'like' before a word?" Vexen nodded.

"Dude that's just wrong..." Mine said walking back towards Roxas' room. She saw Xemnas up ahead speaking with Xigbar. She walked past them then heard a faint cough.

"Oh Mine, umm... I forgot to mention earlier..." Mine froze and turned around.

"Oh Dear god what is it?" She asked quietly, Xemnas pulled out a little white dress, Mine stepped backwards.

"What the hell is that?" Xigbar covered his laughing fit that was coming on.

"Well there was a condition that we made, you have to wear this outfit while you care for Roxas..."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! Who would do that to me??" Xigbar coughed,

"Axel..." Mine should have known that. She grumbled and snatched the dress away from Xemnas then headed back to Roxas' room. Ignoring Xigbar's constant laughing.

Mine finally reached Roxas' room and sighed before opening the door. Roxas perked up from the book in his hands and smiled brightly at Mine. She sat down on the bed beside him,

"Here's your painkillers... Damn Axel..." she clenched her teeth, Roxas looked sideways at her.

"What happened..?" Mine sighed and pulled up the dress,

"Damn Axel made a deal with Xemnas and now I have to wear this while taking care of you." she shook her head. Roxas stared at the dress and automatically turned red, imagining Mine in the dress. With it's white... shortness.. Skirt thing... and loooong...... whatever.

"....................... Yeah.... damn.... him, Axel... I mean... You.. Should get it over with... ya know... umm..." Roxas stuttered feeling completely dazed and knowing it was totally obvious he was blushing. Mine blinked realizing what Roxas was saying, she blushed and grumbled,

"I'll change in your bathroom... Okay?!" Roxas smiled then shook his head like an idiot then gave her a blank look.

"Yeah... uh, okay." He said trying to look cool. Mine shook her head again getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"You better not have cameras in here." She grumbled to herself. Roxas waited for a few minutes waiting, his dazed thought train was interrupted by Mine's sudden ranting,

"OMFGH!!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!! FUCK YOU XEMNAS!! No wait... FUCK YOU AXEL!!!!" Roxas struggled to put his hands in the air to quietly cheer to himself, but failed.... miserably.

"Yaaaaaaaay-ow...." He groaned. Mine slowly trudged out, trying to pull her skirt down. The dress was a little 'sexy nurse' outfit, (Perfect for a slut!) it was white and sleeveless, and the skirt was rimmed with pink lace, also it was extremely short! She was wearing fish net stockings with knee high black boots (the heels roughly around 3 inches high), also rimmed with pink lace. All topped with a lace lined nurse's cap. Roxas just about died. Of happiness, don't worry. Mine stumbled over the heels back to sit beside Roxas on the bed,

"You're totally enjoying this aren't you?" Roxas paused before being interrupted by the door slowly creaking open. The two of them looked over to find Xemnas peeking in with a video camera, mumbling something about cosplay and porn to himself. He looked up at them then snapped his fingers,

"Damn, what will I tell the guys on eBay?" He whispered to himself. Mine stood up, then fell over, then stood up again! She glared at Xemnas with fire in her eyes,

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!" she screamed chasing him out of the room. Roxas held is hand out after her,

"Uh, wait.. Mine?" Mine shot a look back at him,

"What?!" She snapped. Roxas smiled,

"While your out there, can you get me something to eat?" Mine sighed,

"Yeah, sure." and she happily paced out of the room. Roxas paused for a second before singing to himself.

"An apple a day will keep the doctor away, but if the doctor's cute screw the fruit!"

Mine skipped down the halls with a tray of food, ignoring the fact her panties were probably showing, she came up to Roxas' door and didn't bother to knock, I mean, what's the worst he could be doing with broken arms?

She swung the door open quietly and stared at Roxas who was still reciting his little rhyme.

"Uhh... Oh, okay..." She stared at him as she slowly stepped backwards out the door, Mine bumped into a tall figure and she shot around to find Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen and the other older members standing around her.

"What do you want?!" She yelled, Xemnas smirked and pointed down at her nurse outfit. Mine looked down and gave out an 'oh...' under her breath. She then threw the tray of food to the ground and kicked upwards, Mine almost didn't realize the length of her skirt and tried pulling it down as she pathetically kicked towards Xemnas.

"Well, uh, I'm enjoying this." Xemnas giggled like a little fangirl, the other members nodded in full agreement. Mine's jaw dropped and she screamed out,

"I HATE YOU!!!" she ran back into Roxas' room and slammed the door,

"EVERYONE'S AGAINST ME!!!" Mine yelled ignoring the fact Roxas was sniffing up a nosebleed.

"Um... I love you?" Mine's eyes widened and she blushed, remembering when Roxas first said that to her,

"Um, yeah Roxas?" he tilted his head and looked at her with wandering eyes as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"Yeah..?" Mine fiddled with her fingers,

"Um.. Well... When you said that to me before.. Ya know when I was..." she trailed off Roxas gulped,

"Uh.. Yeah?" he blushed avoiding eye-contact. A long awkward silence followed and the two sat there wishing it would just break already, finally Mine choked out bluntly.

"I don't get it." Roxas nearly fell over,

"What?! What do you mean?!" he shot over to her, Mine put her hands on her head looking very dazed,

"Well! It's just it was really confusing what you were saying and then.. Ahhh! I don't know! I just don't get it!!" Roxas sighed, defeated and shook his head.

***

Demyx paced around Zexion's room as he sat moping on his bed.

"Aww.. C'mon Zexy, let's go walk around today!" Demyx whined, Zexion shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"It's just, agh! That stupid Roxas! She'll pick him.. I know she will." Demyx looked sympathetic at his emo friend,

"Cheer up, 'kay? You'll find someone... Who will love you for everything about you.." he grinned at Zexion who shot his head away.

"But...!" Demyx shook his head.

"Zexy... You know... The three girls _are_ all taken... but, ya know there are other members..."

***

Axel stared wide-eyed at Nami as he watched her flail her arms around rambling on about something he had no idea about,

"Saikenodemtonaihitohitomuinaianianiheehehehlolololbonbon!!Laaaahaistupirnhodihulaloohahsusaynaikatsunabaenaiibubumtiinekawaii!!!!" she slurred her words together,

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! OkayIgotstogookaybyeeee!!Spredthehappiness!!!!!!" and with that she dashed off. Axel just stared after her.

"I just missed an _entire_ conversation..." He then fell to his knees and shouting out,

"I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE BOYFRIEND!!!" Melxiy randomly walked over,

"Finally, you realize that!!" Axel shot up to his feet and leaned over to Melxiy.

"So, Weis gunna catch her?" Melxiy shook her head,

"Your on your own." and with that she paced off humming a quiet tune. Axel gave the air a determined look and began to talk to himself,

"Alright! Fine!! I'll catch her! No matter what it takes!!" and he quickly got to work. He ran around the castle covering each and every halls end with duct tape and webs made from sticking string, only catching himself three times in his own webs.

Axel gazed upon his creation with tears in his eyes,

"It-it's BEAUTIFUL!!!" he cheered all dramatic like. Then made his stealthy escape.

***

Mine giggled uncomfortably,

"Well, okay! Whatever!" Roxas shrugged,

"Whatever?! Can't you just say you love me or don't love me back and get this conversation over with?!?!" Mine blushed but jumped to comic relief,

"Nope!" Mine then ran over to Roxas' closet and hid inside, peeking out. Roxas sighed,

"I can see you..."

"Shit!" she cursed before emerging from the closet.

"You caught me... I'm 'it'." Roxas smiled,

"Do you always act this way when you're embarrassed?" he eyed her, Mine stopped in her tracks and stood there frozen, blushing.

"Uh..." She muttered,

"Well... ummm..." Roxas shrugged,

"It's okay Mine, I'm being inconsiderate..." Mine looked up at him,

"Huh?" Roxas shook his head.

"I randomly put this question on you, I have to think about how your feeling.. I mean you've been through a lot a these last few days..." Mine looked down then something snapped,

"No! No! It was me! I brought this up!" Roxas looked at her curiously,

"Well, uh, it's just, I wasn't sure if you really meant what you said to me back there..." Mine fumbled. Roxas blushed,

"..... Well...." Mine waited, anticipating his answer.

"Yeah... um, I meant it." He mumbled blushing trying to hide his face. Mine sighed as if something huge was just lifted off her chest,

"One more question... before I answer yours." Roxas nodded hesitantly.

"What were you _doing_ jumping off one of the castle ledges!! You could've died!!" Roxas laughed a little bit before smiling back at Mine,

"Well, actually... It was an accident. I was feeling like crap after I talked to you that I went up to one of the ledges to get some fresh air... And I fell." he blushed embarrassed. Mine stayed quiet for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"It's... not _that_ funny..." Mine wiped her tears of laughter away and giggled,

"I know it's not for you... but.. You _just fell_!! I thought, that's just too funny!" she smiled. Roxas pouted then managed to grumble out,

"Well, now I want you to answer my question." Mine nodded, knowing he would be impatient about that.

"Roxas..." He winced, bracing himself for her answer.

"You're a really great friend, and you're super sweet, and not so bad to look at. I honestly think, no matter how cheesy it sounds..." He watched her fiddle turning bright red,

"But, I really love you, too." Roxas' face lite up in an instant, and Mine smiled brightly back,

"Ah! Y-you.. Really?!" he stuttered, Mine nodded. They both agreed, it could have been a lot better than that, but c'mon, everything's got to be that dramatic when your this age.

***

Zexion nodded,

"Your right... I should get over it... If she chooses him, I should just accept that. I'll find someone else!" Demyx smiled at Zexion,

"Yeah! Who knows maybe there's someone just waiting for you to notice them!!" Zexion slightly smiled back,

"You think...?" Demyx clenched his fist,

"I know!! Now, let's go walking!!" Demyx cheered taking Zexion's hand and rushing out the door.

***

Melxiy was playing video games.

***

Nami skipped quickly through the halls of the castle. She turned a corner and stopped in midair. She opened her eyes, and realized that she was trapped, she squirmed and yelled, random lines to catch someone's attention...anyone's attention. Sora turned the corner and walked into Nami. He looked up at her.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Nami struggled to look at him, but made no success.

"WELL, YOU SEE..." She screamed, Sora covered his ears.

"Nami, you don't have to scream, I'm right here..." Nami paused...

"...Oh..." She sobbed

"Well, you see it was the UNICORRRNNNSSSS!" Sora sighed,

"The unicorns?" Nami nodded, and continued to struggle against the tape.

"DAMN YOU UNICORNS!!" Nami shouted, Sora walked away, leaving Nami to dwell in her little world of crazy killer unicorns.

***

Sora, walked and saw Axel sitting alone in the hall way.

"So do you know why Nami's stuck in the middle of the hallway, trapped in tape?" Axel looked up.

"Oh yeah! I did that?" Sora did an all out dramatic LE GASP!

"You sick pedofile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel threw his hands up in defense.

"No, no it's not like that... you see I was trying to figure out what she was saying..." Sora nodded in understandment?

"Ohhh....that's why you left her hanging there in the middle of the hall way all vulnerable like..." Axel gasped,

"OMG you're right!!! I'm a terrible boyfriend!" Sora nodded as he watched Axel run down the hall and get caught in his own trap for the forth time...

"Oww, Sora could you help me for a minute?...Sora?"

***

Mine watched Roxas eating the last bit of the bun she had gotten from the kitchen. She watched his facial features as he turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, are you alright?" Mine snapped back to reality and a light blush trickled on her cheeks,

"O-oh! Yeah, sorry, I zoned out for a second..." Roxas blinked and giggled a bit.

"What..?" Mine blushed more,

"Oh.. It's nothing... It.. It's just.. Tha-" Roxas broke off as he fell forward into Mine's arms.

"R-Roxas?!" Mine turned a darker shade of red as she tried to keep Roxas up.

"..zzzz." Mine stared at his sound sleeping face and laughed,

"You must be tired, it's been crazy for you last few days..." Mine propped him up off of her and she got up from the side of the bed, she was stopped in her tracks when Roxas sighed underneath his breath.

"... Mine... Please don't go..." He whispered half asleep, Mine smiled and sat down on the bed as Roxas adjusted himself closer to her,

"You know... You're really pretty when you smile..." Roxas whispered making Mine blush more.

"... You should do it more often..."

-Class Dismissed-

"Wait! Wait! We can't end the chapter yet!" Melxiy screamed, she ran over to Nami who was still having trouble getting down from the webs.

"Nami!! Why are you so hyper?!" Nami nodded enthusiastically,

"OHTHAT'SEASY!!" Axel covered Nami's mouth,

"... Quieter..." Nami nodded again.

"YouseeIgothisugerfromXemnas!" Sora stared at her,

"... Sugar?" Nami nodded once again,

"Sugar'sgreatit'samazing!! Thegreatest! Youknowhat? Sugarissomuchbetterthanalltheotherfoodgroups!! Weshouldn'thavetoeatanythingelse!! Let'sjusteatsugar!! 'CAUSE SUGAR IS THE THING FOR ME!" Axel grabbed Nami's shoulders,

"Xemans gave you SUGAR?!" Melxiy looked at Axel,

"Are you sure that it was sugar?" Sora and Axel stared of into the distance,

"No, but I am sure that it was actually crack." Axel said dazed,

"Nothing but hell from here." Sora agreed,

"WHAT?!" Melxiy screamed.

-Class Dismissed-

-Fer real dis time-


End file.
